I'm Losing You
by GeishaPax
Summary: Amores y recuerdos, risas y tristezas. Una gran pareja que lucha contra el bioterrorismo está a punto de recibir un gran golpe en sus vidas. El querer a la persona amada y no saber que hacer para poder ayudarle. CONTINUACIÓN DE UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL. Después de mil años, volví. HIATUS POR ROBO DE FF
1. Huele a hogar

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**_Por: GeishaPax_**

**Capítulo 1: Huele a hogar**

Chris miraba impaciente por el aeropuerto, el vuelo venía demorado. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de Jill mientras buscaba entre la gente el rostro de su hermana. Se sentía ansioso, tenía fácil 4 meses de no verla desde su boda con Jill. Había estado en Francia un tiempo resolviendo lo de su salida del país por el incidente de la planta de Umbrella en París y ese lío se estab haciendo grande con migración y la embajada. Pero salieron limpios de ese problema y ahora, estaba en un aeropuerto nervioso esperando a su hermana.

-Me vas a destrozar la mano - dijo la rubia con un poco de queja

-Perdón - se disculpó el castaño mientras besaba la mano de su esposa donde reposaba la bonita argolla de bodas.

-Mira, ahí vienen - señaló Jill hacia la puerta

Leon apareció abrazando a Claire y riendo. El agente traía unas gafas para el sol tipo Ray Ban mientras la pelirroja avanzaba lentamente con la chamarra en el brazo, cubriendo su ligeramente abultado vientre.

La pelirroja observó a lo lejos a su hermano y levanto la mano para saludarlo efusivamente, mientras Leon avanzaba con ella. Chris observó a su esposa y ella asintió, soltándola al instante y yendo al encuentro con su hermana para darle un abrazo.

-Por un momento pensé que esos franceses te iban a castigar con tu pasaporte o con la entrada al país - dijo el castaño provocando la risa de Claire - Te extrañé tanto, me da gusto verlos -

-Yo también te extrañé mucho Chris - respondió Claire mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Dime que es broma - dijo el mayor de los Redfield señalando el vientre de su hermana - ¿Enserio son ocho meses? Ni se nota mi sobrino -

-Lo mismo pensé yo - dijo por fin Leon mientras se hacía el digno - Por un momento pensé que tu hermana fingió el embarazo para amarrarme para la boda - los hombres se saludaron con un cordial abrazo.

-Serás animal - dijo la pelirroja dándole un coscorrón.

-¡Hermosa! - exclamó Jill mientras se acercaba a su cuñada

-Guapa - respondió Claire mientras la abrazaba - te asienta bien el matrimonio -

-Pero mírate a ti, te ves radiante con el embarazo - se separó de la pequeña Claire para saludar a Leon - a ti tampoco te va mal, te ves muy feliz -

-Lo estamos - respondió Leon mientras abrazaba a Claire por atrás.

-Venimos muertos - dijo la pelirroja -Quiero cenar algo -

-¿Alitas a la BBQ? - preguntó sonriente el castaño

-¡Por favor! - dijeron a la par Leon y Claire

* * *

><p>Estaban en el restaurante favorito de Claire cenando tranquilamente. La chica comía de lo más normal al igual que su marido.<p>

-Pensé que el embarazo te iba a volver más tragona, pero al contrario, te está moderando - dijo divertido Chris mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza - Por eso el pequeño Chris no se nota, lo estás matando de hambre -

Leon escupió su refresco.

-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó la pelirroja mientras su alita se caía

-El pequeño Chris - dijo Jill mientras rodaba los ojos - desde que le dijeron que iba a ser el padrino y tutor de su bebé, se ha propuesto que debe llamarse como él -

-Es la tradición familiar Claire - respondió el castaño - El abuelo se llamaba así, papá también, el bisabuelo y todas las generaciones Redfield, por honor a la familia el primer hijo se tiene que llamar así -

Claire levantó la ceja divertida - y entonces si tu tienes una hija se tendrá que llamar Wiloberta por la bisabuela -.

Chris puso una cara de terror. Mientras Leon y Jill reían a carcajada abierta.

-Con eso no se juega Claire, con eso no se juega... - respondió Chris bajito.

-Pues ponle Chris a tus hijos con Jill - dijo Leon mientras agarraba un puño de papas y las comía una por una - porque supongo han planeado tener familia -

Jill se puso roja como tomate mientras Chris se quedaba tartamudeando. -De-deja que disfrutemos un poco el matrimonio, además aún no hacemos el mapeo con Jill para saber si es conveniente un hijo -

-Nosotros nos arriesgamos y al parecer todo va en orden - exclamó Leon mientras se estiraba -Pequeño Chris, que ideas cuñado... -

-Además en este caso el apellido Redfield no es el principal y lamentablemente el nombre del niño, si llegase a ser niño no sería Chris, sería Tom - dijo Claire mientras retomaba sus alimentos

-¿No saben el sexo del bebé? - preguntó Jill atónita

-No - respondió Claire con una mirada desaprobatoria a Leon - El señor Kennedy insistió tanto en que fuera sorpresa que ha pintado ocho veces el cuarto de diferentes colores y no termina decidiendo cual -

-Yo pienso que es un detalle tierno - dijo al fin Chris - Mamá también quiso que tu fueras sorpresa -

-Saliendo del tema - dijo Jill -¿Van a estar en la ciudad para cuando nazca nuestro sobrino? -

-Esa es la idea - comentó Claire mientras suspiraba - me voy a volver loca en casa -

* * *

><p>Terminaron la cena y se despidieron. La familia Kennedy-Redfield fue al hogar diseñado en su momento por Leon, con algunas modificaciones gracias a su pequeño próximo miembro. Leon metió la última maleta a la casa mientras Claire colgaba su abrigo.<p>

-Hace un buen tiempo que no estábamos en casa - dijo la chica mientras se dejaba caer plácidamente en el sillón.

-Justo a tiempo para tu mes de incapacidad antes del nacimiento de Tom -

-Todavía ni sabemos si será Tom o Nicole -

-¿Te das cuenta que esa combinación suena a nombres de famosos? -

Claire soltó una carcajada.

-Me encanta verte feliz - dijo el rubio mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de la chica

-Me encanta estar feliz gracias a ti - dijo la pelirroja mientras su cara se descomponía un poco -Auuch -

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó alarmado el agente

-Nada, tu bebé ya sabe Kung Fu y me saca por poco el aire - dijo la chica con media sonrisa.

-Esto huele a hogar cariño - dijo Leon mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de su esposa para sentir las patadas -Oye, viene con todo este bebé -

-Seguro es igual a ti cariño - dijo Claire mientras le daba un beso a su esposo

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Hola gente bonita:

Para los que no me conozcan, soy GeishaPax, y éste fic es continuación de un fic que hace poco terminó llamado UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL. Una historia alterna que tendrá muchas emociones, cosas comunes y no tan comunes.

Espero le den una leída

Les mando un beso a todos.


	2. Lo lamento mucho Leon

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**_Por: GeishaPax_**

**Capítulo 2: Lo lamento mucho Leon**

El teléfono lo sacó de la cama. Para su buena suerte Claire seguía dormida plácidamente a lado, si se hubiese despertado, se hubiera puesto como una fiera. Se sentó pesadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza y contestó la llamada. La voz era de su antigua compañera Helena Harper, se escuchaba preocupada cuando se saludaron al fin.

-¿Qué sucede? -

-_Hay un problema_ - dijo la mujer del otro lado de la línea mientras revisaba nuevamente unas cintas de seguridad - _Albert Wesker..._ -

Leon se levantó con el teléfono inalámbrico y se fue al cuarto del bebé cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede con él? - preguntó Leon serio.

-_Pasado mañana era su ejecución al igual que la de Alex Wesker, pero.._. - Helena tomó aire - _Ha escapado, un guardia se descuidó y entró con una pluma tipo fuente... no quieres saber lo que hizo con el hombre_ -

-No puede ser... - susurró Leon mientras daba vueltas en la pequeña habitación - ¿Hace cuánto que pasó?

-_Desde el día de tu boda... Esa no es la peor parte_ - dijo Helena más seria.

-¿Hay más? Acaba rápido con esto por favor... -

-_Asesino a su "hermano" ayer en la noche, se enteró de alguna forma de la declaración que hizo Alex contando a detalle lo de la paternidad de Sherry y los nombres de los accionistas que terminaron de encontrar..._ -

-¿Alguna sospecha de donde pueda estar? -

-_Lo ignoramos Leon, el hombre al parecer aún tenía unas cuentas de banco en Suiza, ya estamos investigando con la ayuda del FBI a donde pudo ir_ -

-¡Esos imbéciles del FBI no saben nada! - exclamó enojado.

-_Leon, el presidente quiere que vayas junto con Sherry a investigar un posible paradero y termines con él personalmente, es un riesgo para la nación que no puede volver a salir de su control_ -

-Helena, no puedo - dijo Leon asomándose en el pasillo y hablando más bajo -No puedo dejar a Claire sola, sabes el peligro que corre, aún no sabemos que tanto puede afectar las secuelas del virus Veronica y las mitocondrias al final del embarazo... -

-_Lo sé Leon, pero créeme que no te pediríamos esto si no fuera Albert Wesker, no hemos dicho nada a Chris Redfield por su carácter violento desde el penúltimo incidente... además de que sería exponer a parte de Claire, a su esposa..._ -

-Lo peor es que tienes razón ¿cuándo parto? -

_-Tienes una semana_ - dijo la castaña -_Lo lamento mucho Leon_ -

-No te preocupes, tengo que hacerlo por mi familia -

-_Toda la información debe estar llegando a tu correo en este momento, léelo con calma_ -

Colgó, Helena tuvo mucho tacto para hablar con su amigo, pero no evitaba estar preocupada por él. Se había unido mucho a la familia Kennedy-Redfield y a sus amigos desde el incidente en Míchigan. Le dolía arriesgar a Leon en una misión tan peligrosa justo ahora que iba a ser padre.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien? - preguntó Claire preocupada mientras le servía café.<p>

Leon dejó de ver la ventana y posó sus mirada en los ojos azules de su esposa. Claire solo fruncía un poco el ceño y se sentaba justo enfrente de él.

-Me siento nervioso por el bebé - mintió.

-¿El bebé? - preguntó ella no muy convencida.

-Si - dijo el chico mientras sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza -En un mes estará aquí con nosotros, no sé, me siento ansioso, con miedo, no quiero que les pase nada -

-Cariño - dijo la pelirroja acariciándole la mejilla - tranquilo, estaremos bien... la peor parte ya pasó, ¿recuerdas que antes comía como loca y en el quinto mes tuve la peor etapa de nauseas del mundo? -

-Ahí si tuve miedo, te pusiste muy débil e insistías en ir al trabajo -

-Entonces tranquilo vale, solamente voy a sufrir dolores de parto - respondió la chica mientras se levantaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Leon se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Claire dejó nuevamente la sartén con hot cakes sobre el fuego y le correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por un rato.

-Algo me ocultas Kennedy así que empieza a hablar -

-Cariño - Leon tomó aire y observó a su esposa -Tengo que salir de urgencia en una semana, me llamó el presidente y quieren que vaya a cubrir una reunión con el Primer Ministro de Corea, ya sabes, cosas de seguridad -

-¿Y por eso tanto drama amor? - la mujer empezó a reír - Estaré bien, no creo que el bebé vaya a querer salir ahora que no estés en casa -

* * *

><p>-Por mi no hay problema - dijo el castaño mientras bebía de su refresco.<p>

-Al contrario - continuó Jill -será muy agradable estar con Claire estos días -

-Se los agradezco mucho - respondió Leon mientras terminaba de pagar las hamburguesas -Será muy agradable para ella tenerlos cerca y más por nuestro tiempo fuera -

Chris agarró la bolsa con los alimentos y su esposa los refrescos. Fueron directo al auto del rubio para ir a cenar algo con Claire.

-Déjame ayudarte - dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a su cuñada con la puerta.

-Gracias, estas reuniones express hacen que compremos víveres al por mayor -

Chris se sentó de copiloto mientras encendía el estéreo. Casi les da un infarto por el volumen del aparato y el peculiar cd de Pantera. Leon se acercó rápidamente a bajarle el volumen.

-¡¿Estás loco?! - exclamó Chris mientras una mano reposaba en su pecho -Vas a dejar a mi sobrino loco si vas con mi hermana escuchando eso a todo lo que da -

-Sólo pongo la música así cuando viajo solo - responioó Leon mientras encendía el jeep - Además en ese caso tu hermana pone Queen a todo lo que da en la casa y cuando viajamos no para de meter a sus grupos de metal -

-¿En qué monstruo la he convertido? - preguntó Chris dramatizando

* * *

><p>-¿Y entonces qué piensas que será? - preguntó Sherry mientras rodaba en la cama de Claire y veía ell vientre de la pelirroja como hipnotizada.<p>

-No sé - rió la pelirroja - Yo quiero un niño, pero Leon quiere que sea niña -

-Yo digo que es niña - dijo Barry recargado desde la puerta con su cerveza -Cuando iba a nacer Poly, exactamente esa era la forma de la panzita -

-¡Barry por Dios! - exclamó Rebecca del otro lado de la cama - El capitán dijo que tu ni estabas en casa cuando iba a nacer Poly -

-Co-come tierra, estuve en capacitación del nuevo sistema de Raccoon solo dos semanas, no me perdí tanto tiempo -

-Chicos - dijo Jake mientras aparecía por la puerta - dice John que ya está la carne, bajen -

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa de Leon y Claire. Tenían un espacio considerable para sus reuniones y con motivo a que ya habían regresado los futuros padres organizaron una comida-cena entre todos los amigos. Luis estaba haciendo paella ayudado por Ashley Graham, esa parejita ya se llevaba mejor que en el pasado. Billy y John estaban preparando la carne mientras David se robaba algunos cortes del plato para su propio entremés. Helena platicaba con Piers mientras tomaban una cerveza.

Claire sonrió mientras veía la escena desde la puerta. Hace mucho tiempo que no se reunían así desde la boda de Chris.

-¿Estás contenta? - preguntó Jake quien le daba un vaso de jugo - De piña y sin vodka -

-Gracias - dijo Claire sonriente - La verdad sí, extrañaba estar aquí -

-Te extrañamos mucho aquí - dijo Jake mientras observaba a Sherry correteando a Rebecca y Barry por todo el jardín.

Al parecer Rebecca empujó por error a Barry haciendo que le tirara la cerveza encima a la rubia.

-¡Qué desperdicio de alcohol! - exclamó Claire mientras veía a Sherry exprimir su chaqueta.

-Vaya - dijo Jake con tono agradecido - hasta que llegaron las hamburguesas -

Claire giró lentamente y vio a su esposo entrando con unas bolsas. Chris y Jill traían lo demás. Sherry entró como loca correteando a Rebecca, casi chocando con ésta última pareja y tlaqueando a Rebecca en el sillón en un ataque de cosquillas.

-Ya no, por favor, ya me rindo, perdón - dijo la castaña llorando de la risa.

-Esa Sherry sigue siendo una impulsiva- exclamó Leon mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba un beso -¡Claire estás tomando vodka! -

-¡Claro que no! - dijo indignada la pelirroja mientras Jake reía - Éste hombre - jaló al pelirrojo y lo abrazó por los hombros - al ver que no llegaba mi esposo y sabiendo que soy una mujer embarazada casi a término fue muy amable en traerme mi jugo -

-Además no quería ver como mi novia se ponía toda ebria y atacaba a más personas - sonrió Jake mientras miraba a Sherry levantar a Rebecca y darle un abrazo.

-¡Hombre, Leon detén a éste tío! - exclamó Luis mientras señalaba a David - está devorando todo lo que dejamos en la mesa -

-A ver - dijo Claire adelantándose a su esposo y agarrando a David por la oreja - no provoques a una pelirroja embarazada, vas a ayudarme a traer platos ¡AHORA! -

* * *

><p>Tres horas después...<p>

Sherry creía que era la sensación. Se sentía el alma del karaoke, bailaba y brincaba queriendo animar a los demás pero el efecto era el contrario. No entendía porque, hasta Ashley la miraba con miedo.

Lo que nuestra rubia no sabía era que gracias a su estado étilico, estaba cantando de una forma terrible.

-Venga ya, largo - dijo Chris mientras le quitaba el micrófono y la sentaba junto a su novio - Ahora voy yo, ya que nunca me dejan cantar... -

-¿Sigues pensando que fue buena idea comprar el juego de karaoke del X Box? - preguntó Leon a Claire bajito

-Observa y aprende amor - contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Esta es la única canción que me enseñó papá a tocar en la guitarra, yo creo ahora que crecí que me vio cara de perdedor... pues ahí va:

I'm not in love  
>So don't forget it<br>It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
>And just because I call you up<br>Don't get me wrong  
>Don't think you've got it made<br>I'm not in love  
>No, no<br>It's because

-Tu esposo es muy retro - susurró Leon a Jill provocando la risa de la rubia - no lo hace mal -

-Claire sigue siendo la cantante oficial aquí - dijo Jill guiñando el ojo

I'd like to see you  
>But then again<br>It doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
>So if I call you<br>Don't make a fuss  
>Don't tell your friends about the two of us<br>I'm in love  
>No, no<br>It's because

-Sherry por lo general no bebe así ¿le pasará algo? - preguntó Claire en voz baja.

Leon solamente tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle que Sherry iba a ayudarlo a cazar nuevamente al hombre que les ha hecho mucho daño.

I keep your picture  
>Upon the wall<br>It hides a nasty stain that's lying there  
>So don't you ask me<br>To give it back  
>I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me<br>I'm not in love  
>No, no<br>It's because

Ooh, you'll wait a long time for me  
>Ooh, you'll wait a long time<p>

I'm not in love, I'm not in love

-Venga Claire, canta para nosotros - exclamó una Sherry que avanzaba torpemente mientras le arrebataba el micrófono a Chris y se lo daba.

-Chicos - dijo Claire al micrófono algo apenada - alguno de ustedes le ha dado ron a esa chica y ella se pone MUY mal con ron, ustedes lavan mi baño:

Used to think that I was strong  
>I realise now I was wrong<br>'Cause every time I see your face  
>My mind becomes an empty space<br>And with you lying next to me  
>Feels Like I can hardly breathe<p>

I close my eyes  
>The moment I surrender to you<br>Let love be blind  
>Innocent and tenderly true<br>So lead me through tonight  
>But please turn out the light<br>'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you

And in the morning when you go  
>Wake me gently so I'll know<br>That loving you was not a dream  
>And whisper softly what it means to be with me<br>Then every moment we're apart  
>Will be a lifetime to my heart<p>

I close my eyes  
>The moment I surrender to you<br>Let love be blind  
>Innocent and tenderly true<br>So lead me through tonight  
>But please, please turn out the light<br>'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you  
>Lost. Every time I look at you<p>

* * *

><p>La semana pasó con normalidad. A decir verdad Leon no se quería ir, era una de esas ocasiones que una fuerza mayor lo hacía sentir muy incómodo con su ida a buscar información.<p>

-Sabes que te voy a extrañar ¿verdad? - dijo la pelirroja mientras lo abrazaba.

-Y yo a ustedes - respondió Leon dándole un beso en la frente.

-Estaremos bien, tenemos una reta de peleas pendiente - dijo Chris mientras se despedía dándole un abrazo a su cuñado.

-¿Peleas? - preguntó el rubio confundido

-Jill perdió en Mortal Kombat y quiere la revancha - respondió Claire con una sonrisa.

-Soy mala perdedora, lo sé - contestó Jill - es una pena que no pudieras dejar la visita del ministro a otra persona -

-Si - dijo Leon serio -Pero volveré pronto, lo prometo -

El rubio agarró su maleta y volvió a abrazar a su esposa.

-Apúrate y anda - dijo risueña - se que no me quieres dejar ir pero, el deber es primero -

-Te voy a extrañar demasiado - dijo el agente mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de su esposa.

-Ya Romeo, se hace tarde - contestó Claire mientras veía a Leon alejarse por la puerta de la terminal del aeropuerto.

-Venga Claire, él estará bien - dijo Jill mientras la abrazaba y caminaban hacia la salida.

-Lo sé... - contestó la pelirroja, pero algo dentro de ella le empezaba a decir que algo no estaba bien.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Hola gente bonita:

Ya empieza la situación difícil y nadie sabe porque ¿qué pasará? muajajajajaja no les diré aún

Clauu: Muchas gracias, era la probadita del capítulo, para ir dando la introducción e ir avanzando de forma gradual. Espero te siga gustando tanto :D

Gabyedro: Holaaa! y muchas gracias por seguirme y apoyarme, inicialmente no iba a ser una secuela, pero una noche durmiendo se me prendió el foco de que podría ser una buena continuación, saludos

claireRedfield123: muchas gracias y bienvenida, pronto empieza lo malo, no comas ansias, espero te guste lo que va a venir más adelante.

name: espero que te agrade mucho la idea.

anamariaeugenia: Hola!Me da gusto leer que estabas muy contenta con la continuación, espero mejorar con el cleon y que siga gustando mucho ;)

SPOILER:

_-¡Maldita sea! - Chris avanzaba por la calle pero no pudo alcanzar el auto._

_Jill salió casi enseguida deteniendo la hemorragia de su brazo. Tenía que ser una broma, ese ataque fue organizado con meses de anterioridad; ¿cómo era posible que dos vehículos los atacaran en menos de quince minutos._

_-Tenemos que curarte - dijo el castaño mientras hacía presión sobre el disparo y sacando su celular - Harper, tuvimos un problema... -_

_-¿qué sucede? - preguntó la mujer desde la otra línea_

_-Es... Claire -_

FIN de su SPOILER jajajaja

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. La amenaza

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**_Por: GeishaPax_**

**Capítulo 3: La amenaza**

Habían entrado al hogar de la pelirroja con dos cubetas de pollo frito. Jill Valentine dejó las bolsas en la cocina, ella aún pensaba que era poco para el apetito de los Redfield y más con su cuñada embarazada. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, Chris se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Olvidamos el helado, sabía que nos faltaba algo -

-Lo sé - contestó la rubia un tanto pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede?-

La rubia tomó su tiempo, ella sabía cual era el motivo de su estado actual de ánimo. Tenía muchos temores, recién empezado su matrimonio se había hecho a la idea de que sería muy difícil. Ver a Leon partir le hacía tener temor de que pronto Chris podría irse de misión y no tener fecha de regreso fija; contando que las palabras de su cuñado de un hijo la aterraban en ese momento.

Jill nunca había sido una mujer tolerante con los niños, cuando vivía en Raccoon City y era día del niño para los hijos de los oficiales era terrible para ella, siempre regresaba a casa con un dolor de cabeza similar a la migraña y con varios moretones por salvar a algunos niños que creían era divertido subir la fuente de la entrada y lanzarse desde el jarro al suelo como Superman. Incluso sus vecinos la desesperaban, tenían un bebé que lloraba todas las noches por varias horas... aunque todo eso acabó con el virus T.

Pobre bebé...

-Es solo que, tengo cierto temor a que en algún momento nos manden a ti o a mi de misión, no sé... no me hagas mucho caso, somos soldados y debemos estar conscientes de que puede pasar -

-¿Segura que todo está bien? - preguntó el castaño

-Sí, mejor ve a lavarte las manos y ayuda a tu hermana a poner la mesa para cenar -

* * *

><p>Claire estaba intranquila, no podía dormir y lo atribuía al chocolate amargo que se comió a cucharadas a escondidas de su hermano. Se levantó lentamente a cerrar la ventana de la habitación que golpeaba un poco con la brisa y se dirigió al baño para refrescarse un poco. La noche estaba muy tranquila, demasiado para su gusto, incluso Tommy, el labrador de su vecino no ladraba con los gatos que aparecían de vez en cuando en la noche.<p>

Apagó la luz del baño de su recámara y se recostó lentamente. Cerró los ojos buscando poder dormir o poder reconocer más ruidos del exterior.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de soldados armados rodeaba la casa, habían llegado con discreción e iban a terminar la misión a toda costa. El ebrio de su jefe no los iba a perdonar y ya en alguna ocasión la mujer Redfield se les había escapado.<p>

Después de tantos años HUNK volvió a entrenarlos como debía ser.

The Wolfpack estaban reunidos analizando el plan de ataque. Habían matado a ese horrible perro que por poco los delataba. Vector había pegado el detector de movimiento y no había actividad inusual en la casa. La chica Redfield estaba durmiendo en su cama y los otros dos estaban en la habitación de las visitas sin moverse.

Beltway estaba un poco molesto puesto que su papel sería más pasivo que otra cosa, claro, si era necesario ponerse activo.

Lupo re leía el expediente de Claire, en todo el tiempo que había sido reclutada para la U.S.S no había tenído un rival tan interesante y fuerte. Ni cuando tuvieron que reprogramar el proyecto Nemesis. Claire Kennedy no era una mujer normal, y mucha gente quería lo que llevaba dentro. El espécimen perfecto de la salvación del mundo o su destrucción, posiblemente sería uno de los pocos seres que pudieran crear vacunas o fortalecer todas las armas bioterroristas que ellos disponían. Era peligrosa si perdía el control, cosa que no podrían permitir por poner en riesgo el feto en su interior.

Podría perder a todo su escuadrón por culpa de esa mujer, y la organización no estaría nada contenta. No se podía dar el lujo de fallar esta misión y más por el cuidado de su familia... ellos se encargarían de matarlos.

Claro, con el cambio de nombre a la organización y las nuevas competencias como Neo Umbrella.

-Debo tener la camioneta lista con el sedante para esa mujer, tenemos que apresurarnos - dijo Four Eyes - puede descubrirnos pronto -

-Por muy fuerte que sea, es mujer y embarazada, es lenta - dijo la mujer cerrando el folder - ¿Spectre está listo? -

-En posición -

-Empecemos entonces -

Bertha entró a la camioneta con Four Eyes, la organización no planeaba contar con un rescate para los posibles soldados caídos.

El escuadrón avanzó lentamente por la ventana más cercana de la planta de abajo. Entraron por la cocina, el radar de movimiento empezó a fallar y se apagó totalmente.

-Arregla esa falla Vector - dijo Lupo por el radio mientras seguía al escuadrón por la cámara que usaba uno de ellos.

-Algo está interfiriendo con la señal - contestó el hombre -El detector está bien, que el equipo tenga precaución -

Dos personas del equipo se quedaron en la planta baja mientras cuatro subían las escaleras lentamente, dos hombres armados cuidaban el pasillo mientras los otros dos entraban por el cuarto que al parecer iba a ser el del feto Kennedy y abrieron la ventana para dejar el paso a dos hombres más.

-Los demás están en posición y esperando la señal -

Los 8 hombres avanzaron hacia la habitación de Claire Kennedy, dos montaron guardia a la puerta del cuarto de visitas.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente pero no vieron nada, la puerta del baño estaba totalmente abierta y ni había luces de la mujer.

-No pudo salir, la casa está rodea... - un soldado estaba hablando cuando un golpe de la parte superior de la puerta le dio un golpe seguido de un corte en el cuello.

Los demás hombres apuntaron hacía arriba pero fueron lentos, Claire bajó velozmente y usando el cuerpo del soldado caído como escudo, dio dos sonoros disparos en los cascos de los dos hombres perforando hasta sus sesos.

-¿Qué demonios? - dijo Chris incorporándose velozmente de la cama agarrando su arma cuando Jill lo jaló abajo de la cama. La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras dos hombres disparaban al azar hacía la cama.

Jill apuntó desde abajo y les dio a ambos soldados en las rodillas, pero los cristales a sus espaldas los golpearon y sintieron el frío cañón de dos armas en la cabeza, dos más avanzando enfrente de la cama y otros tres rodeando a la pareja.

-¡Claire Redfield! Te recomendamos que no hagas una estupidez, tenemos a tu hermano y su mujer -

Claire apretó los dientes mientras veía que los demás hombres no dejaban de apuntarle.

-Bájalos y esposalos en la escalera... el informe decía que esa mujer sería lenta-

Mierda, tenían a Chris y a Jill. No podía perder más tiempo, observó la granada cegadora del cadáver y la lanzó hacía la puerta. Dejando a los soldados vulnerables y disparandoles en la cabeza. Agarró las armas que habían soltado y se metió velozmente al baño.

Se escuchó un gran revuelo en la sala y el grito de Jill. Una granada cegadora es lanzada al baño y en menos de dos minutos era sujetada por tres hombres.

-Intenta hacer algo estúpido y te vuelo el vientre - dijo un hombre mientras el cañón de su ametralladora rozaba el vientre de la pelirroja.

Bajaban lentamente las escaleras, Claire observó de reojo una herida de bala en el brazo de su cuñada y a su hermano sangrando de la frente.

-Claire... - susurró Chris antes de ser golpeadao nuevamente en la cabeza.

-¡Deténganse! No les hagan nada -

-No estás en posición de pedir Redfield - dijo una mujer que avanzó lentamente hacia la pelirroja. Traía una máscara anti gas azul y la observaba detenidamente.

Claire tenía miedo pero estaba decidida, tenía que usar otra vez esos malditos poderes. Se había rehusado en muchas ocasiones a usarlos desde que fue avanzando su embarazo. Incluso cuando tuvieron ese aparatoso accidente de auto Leon y ella que habían quedado atrapados.

No quería lastimar a su hijo, pero ahora era necesario, los cuatro peligraban en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, sus pupilas empezaban a tornarse negras.-Esa bruja ¡Es hora de irnos, rápido! - exclamó Lupo mientras Four Eyes abría la puerta de golpe y disparaba un dardo directo a la pierna de Claire.

La chica exclamó de dolor y soltó un fuerte golpe a uno de sus captores con el brazo lanzándolo contra una pared. Iba a avanzar pero no pudo, empezó a perder el control de su cuerpo y sentía como las piernas no la sostenían. Todo se volvió negro.

Rápidamente Lupo sostuvo el cuerpo inerte de la pelirroja y los dos hombres restantes la cargaron velozmente al exterior de la casa.

Chris ruió de rabia y de un movimiento de brazos rompió el barandal de madera de las escaleras, liberándolo a él y su esposa. Antes de que pudieran ser atacados Jill avanzó velozmente y noqueó a los soldados restantes. Se escuchó el ruido de unas puertas cerrándose y salieron velozmente.

* * *

><p>Leon y Sherry avanzaban directamente a una mansión cerca de Florida, estaban en un complejo residencial privado al parecer abandonado. Abrieron la puerta a la par y no había nada, el lugar parecía quemado.<p>

-Mierda - exclamó Sherry mientras golpeaba la pared -Llegamos tarde, borraron la evidencia -

-Agente Harper, manda a un equipo para limpiar la zona y ver si sobrevivió alguna pista que nos lleve a Albert Wesker -

-De acuerdo - contestó Helena desde la línea del comunicador.

Su móvil empezó a sonar y vio el número de Chris Redfield, eso era extraño.

-Aquí Harper -

* * *

><p>-¡Maldita sea! - Chris avanzaba por la calle pero no pudo alcanzar el auto.<p>

Jill salió casi enseguida deteniendo la hemorragia de su brazo. Tenía que ser una broma, ese ataque fue organizado con meses de anterioridad; ¿cómo era posible que dos vehículos los atacaran en menos de quince minutos.

-Tenemos que curarte - dijo el castaño mientras hacía presión sobre el disparo y sacando su celular - Harper, tuvimos un problema... -

_-¿Qué sucede? -_ preguntó la mujer desde la otra línea

-Es... Claire - dijo el castaño - un pelotón armado atacó la casa, la secuestraron -

-¿Lleva Claire su rastreador? -

-Lo ignoro - contestó el castaño - envía una ambulancia, Jill está herida -

-Chris, escuchame bien, revisa el tocador de la habitación de tu hermana y busca los pendientes de arracada que hace poco le regaló Leon, en uno de ellos está el rastreador... si llegan a hacerle algo a tu hermana o al bebé... -

-Lo sé... estaremos nuevamente expuestos a otro ataque bioterrorista -

* * *

><p>Leon y Sherry salían de la casa mientras varios autos de la policía llegaban.<p>

-¿Algún día crees que atrapemos a es hombre? - preguntó Sherry mientras subía al auto con Leon

-Eso espero, no pienso seguir toda mi vida buscándolo - dijo el rubio mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Un golpe a la ventana del copiloto los sacó de su trance. Piers Nivans los observaba preocupado.

-Hombre, vuelve a tocar así y te vuelo los sesos - dijo una muy sulfurada Sherry.

Piers no se movía y miraba serio al agente.

-¿Qué sucede Nivans? - preguntó Leon

-Tenemos que volver urgentemente a Nueva York -

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos horas después<em>**

Leon entró a las oficinas de la DSO hecho una fiera y se fue directo al escritorio de Helena.

-¿Dónde está? -

-Perdimos su ubicación a un kilometro de tu casa -

-¿Qué demonios pasó? - preguntó Leon girándose hacia su cuñado, de repente su vista se posó en la frente con puntadas del hombre.

-Dos grupos armados llegaron al vecindario, mataron a la mayoría de tus vecinos, dispararon a la casa y a las habitaciones - dijo Chris mientras tomaba café para calmarse - Claire se dio cuenta antes que nosotros del ataque y los contuvo lo más que pudo, pero ellos nos agarraron a mi y a Jill... nos usaron de carnada para que Claire no hiciera una locura -

-Claire iba a utilizar sus habilidades cuando la sedaron velozmente, Chris intentó liberarnos a tiempo pero cuando salimos, no alcanzamos la camioneta... esos miserables se encargaron de sabotear los vehículos de la zona - terminó de narrar Jill.

Leon solo miró a la rubia intentando comprender todo. Su cuñada estaba herida y Chris con un golpe terrible en el cráneo. Se acercó a la computadora de Helena.

-¿Hacia dónde se dirigían antes de perder la ubicación de mi esposa? -

-Todo indicaba que iban hacia la interestatal de Utica - respondió Helena mientras miraba el mapa.

-Creo que pueden estar yendo hacia Toronto - dijo Jake acercándose velozmente con un mapa impreso y señalando - Hubo un reporte de un choque de un camión escolar con una camioneta blindada - señaló una fotografía - el conductor apenas iba a recoger a los niños de la secundaria, la camioneta blindada desapareció -

-Gracias Jake - contestó con media sonrisa Sherry

-Bien gente la BSAA y la DSO estamos trabajando en este caso, John ha investigado y hay dos empresas farmacéuticas muy importantes en Canadá, y esas dos justamente cerraron sus instalaciones hace dos años en la frontera con Estados Unidos - dijo Piers mientras abría el archivo.

-Esto no estaría pasando si Hunnigan viviera - dijo en voz baja Leon mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Así es -dijo un poco ofendida Helena - pero ya no está, fue asesinada, y estoy yo - amplió la imagen del mapa en el proyector - la DSO mandará un helicóptero a la aduana -

-Yo voy a la planta del norte - dijo Sherry señalando el mapa.

-Entonces yo iré a la del este - dijo Leon observando a los presentes.

-Yo acompaño a Sherry - dijo Jill.

-Ni loca te dejaremos ir mujer - respondió Rebecca de muy mala cara - tu brazo necesita cirugía y la necesita ahora -

-Demonios... - Jill miraba de reojo a su esposo, sabía que estaba entre la espada y la pared - Cariño, ve con ellos -

-Pero Jill... -

-Es tu hermana y nuestro ahijado - respondió la rubia - lo mio solo es un brazo y no creo que sea tan grave -

-Lo será si no te llevo a cirugía ahora - dijo Rebecca seria - Chris, no te preocupes, la anestesia será local nada más, estará bien -

-Llamaré a Sera, necesitamos a alguien con conocimientos médicos en caso de ser necesario - dijo Helena mientras empezaba a marcar.

-Nosotros tres vamos contigo agente - exclamó Jake mientras señalaba a Piers y a Chris detrás de él.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Hola gente bonita:

Ya empieza la situación difícil y nadie sabe porque ¿qué pasará? muajajajajaja no les diré aún

claire kennedy: ya continué, perdona la demora

alessa summer 4: lo sé, los nombres fueron un chiste que hicieron unos amigos y pensé que sería genial meterlos.

anamariaeugenia: de acuerdo, pondré las canciones en inglés con su respectiva traducción a un costado para evitar que pase algo más jajajaja lo de Helena fue porque la pobre tomó el cargo de la fallecida Hunnigan en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL, aún no es tan buena como su antecesora.

¿Quieren spoiler? No las escuchó. Ok basta, SPOILER:

**_Abrió los ojos lentamente, palpó su vientre asustada pero aún sentía el pequeño bulto y se tranquilizó. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta en donde se encontraba secuestrada._**

**_Respiró profundo._**

**_Intentó encontrar algo que la ayudara como arma para defenderse pero no vio nada._**

**_Miró su pijama en la silla y recordó que en la bata había una pequeña pluma fuente que usó para anotar en el calendario que había tomado sus vitaminas prenatales._**

**_Se abrió la puerta de golpe y un médico entro._**

**_Claire iba a abalancarse contra su cuello cuando unos brazos la detuvieron y sintió un cuchillo en su cuello._**

**_-Está vez no perrita, esta vez ya no -_**

**_Claire giró lentamente la cabeza al reconocer la voz rasposa que le hablaba con su asqueroso aliento sobre el cuello, giró para ver a..._**

Fin del SPOILER, ñaca ñaca, soy telible

Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Encuentros inesperados

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**_Por: GeishaPax_**

**Capítulo 4: Encuentros inesperados**

Sera abrió los ojos lentamente después de recibir un tercer codazo. Su rubia acompañante lo miraba fijamente con una mirada reprobatoria pero a él le encantaba; siempre había tenido debilidad por las mujeres.

Desde que tenía memoria su madre lo había tachado de galán, en su infancia una vez entro decidido a la habitación de sus padres diciendo: "Cuando sea grande la nana Estela será mi novia y Alondra la de la tienda de comestibles". Obviamente a sus padres les causó gracia; pero como conforme pasaron los años, empezó cierta preocupación en torno a su madre al ver como Luis Sera cambiaba de novia a cada rato.

No fue hasta la muerte de su abuela Alfonsa a manos de una chica ebria que conducía a gran velocidad cerca de la estación del tren que Luis empezó a tranquilizarse y empezar a dejar la vida loca, y su debilidad: las mujeres. El vivía en un pueblo cuya existencia tenía un fin siniestro, pero él no lo sabía, su abuelo lo encubrió con los jefes de la aldea y fue a estudiar en la academia policiaca de Madrid.

Estuvo estudiando a la par en el ramo de las ciencias y era reconocido como un gran criminalista y forense hasta que fue sutilmente amenazado por Osmund Saddler con asesinar a su abuelo Rogelio, solo que el viejo fue muy listo y desapareció junto con sus padre y su hermana Carlota, era lo mejor. Al inicio causó un poco de pesar, pero con el paso de los meses y años, al ver lo que pasaba con Las Plagas fue lo mejor.

Fue entonces cuando en cierto incidente que implicaba a su rubia amante y al agente norteamericano Leon Scott Kennedy que su vida tuvo un cambio.

-¿Puedes contestar de una vez?- preguntó Ashley Graham mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba desnuda hacia el cuarto de baño.

Y pensar que al inicio la rubia lo detestaba.

-Mujeres - se dijo en voz baja mientras se incorporaba y contestaba el teléfono - Kennedy, será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para... -

-Se llevaron a Claire, necesito tu ayuda, no sé a quien más pedirle esto -

Luis se levantó en seco al escuchar como su amigo de derrumbaba - Cuenta conmigo, te veo en la DSO en diez minutos -

* * *

><p>Raymond Vester caminaba por los pasillos de un hotel lujoso, llevaba vestimenta casual y tenía una entrevista con otro agente que iba ayudarle en la siguiente misión. Jessica estaba un poco descontrolada así que la agencia buscó a una mujer que no trabajaba para ningún bando específico, solo por dinero.<p>

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a una mujer que fumaba desde el balcón, de una silueta envidiable y el cabello negro corto.

-Así que tu eres mi contacto, soy Raymond - dijo el hombre dandole la mano

-Ada, Ada Wong - dijo la mujer girando y sellando la presentación. Sacó de su bolso un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento, ya no fumo - contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba en el balcón de la habitación de la asiática.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la misión? - preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba en la silla contigua y observaba las luces de la ciudad.

-La hermana del Capitán Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield... ha sida secuestrada por un grupo peligroso, la B.S.A.A creyó haber desmantelado al grupo totalmente, pero hay alguien manejando los hilos de Veltro aún y con un aliado terrible - Raymond sacó la fotografía de una mujer y la dejó en la mesa frente a ellos. Ada abrió los ojos de par en par y agarró bruscamente la fotografía - Albert Wesker, aunque parece que ya la conoces... -

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer con ella? -

-Necesitamos una muestra ya sea de ella y de su hijo no nato, ya sea de ambos, vivos o muertos - dijo Raymond con un poco de nostalgia en la voz, en lo particular conoció a Claire Redfield hace mucho tiempo en alguna de las misiones y no le agradaba la idea de tener que lidiar con una mujer y menos, embarazada - Preferentemente necesitamos a alguno vivo-

-Lo dices como si no tuvieran la posibilidad e vivir ambos... -

-No la tienen, Morgan Lansdale tiene a una chica desde hace mucho tiempo trabajando para él, es más letal y peligrosa que tu, e incluso de alguno de los camaradas de Chris Redfield, Jessica Sherawat -

-Entonces supongo que ella... -

-Fue contratada para matar a Claire Redfield, incluso para desafiar a su segundo jefe Albert Wesker -

-¿Albert Wesker está libre? La agencia no me ha actualizado -

-Todas las agencia involucradas con el bioterrorismo están ocupados en las muestras del virus T-Abyss, no sabes lo que planean esos dos -

-¿Y por qué el repentino interés en esa mujer? - preguntó Ada con brusquedad, sabía que si se involucraba, tendría que enfrentarse otra vez a Leon.

-Es la última muestra que falta para hacer el virus invencible, recuerda que gracias a ti ya se obtuvieron Las Plagas, ya se tiene una muestra del virus Verónica, nosotros dimos el T-Abyss, Wesker se encargó de obtener el virus G de la chica Birkin e incluso las defensas de Jill Valentine y Jake Wesker; no hay que ser un genio querida, ¿qué falta? -

-Que al menos dos muestras se amolden y puedan llevarse en un solo huésped... -

-Y ese es el hijo de Leon Scott Kennedy y Claire Redfield -

* * *

><p>-¿Tenemos un plan? - preguntó Luis mientras cargaba su pistola.<p>

-Infiltración, exploración, reconocimiento y rescate - contestó Chris mientras agarraba los cargadores necesarios de la magnum.

-Yo te cuidaré Luis - dijo Sherry con media sonrisa.

-Vaya, me siento mejor - respondió el hombre mientras tocaba por encima de la ropa el sitio donde estaba la cicatriz que le hizo Saddler.

-Será mejor que evitemos cruzarnos por la interestatal de Útica, seguramente tienen vigilancia en esa carretera y no sabemos que intenciones tengan con Claire - interrumpió Piers.

-Hemos informado a O'Brian y vendrá como asesor - dijo Barry mientras le daba una palmada a Chris, y enseguida a Leon - ella estará bien, aún estamos a tiempo -

-Lo sé - dijo Leon un poco más tranquilo - mi chica es fuerte, Chris, esta vez manejas tú -

Chris recibió las llaves que le lanzó Leon, abrió la puerta y vio un helicóptero de combate.

-Sería feliz con un avión - dijo Chris con nostalgia

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, palpó su vientre asustada pero aún sentía el pequeño bulto y se tranquilizó. Escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta en donde se encontraba secuestrada.<p>

Respiró profundo.

Intentó encontrar algo que la ayudara como arma para defenderse pero no vio nada.

Miró su pijama en la silla y recordó que en la bata había una pequeña pluma fuente que usó para anotar en el calendario que había tomado sus vitaminas prenatales.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y un médico entro.

Claire iba a abalanzarse contra su cuello cuando unos brazos la detuvieron y sintió un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Está vez no perrita, esta vez ya no -

Claire giró lentamente la cabeza al reconocer la voz rasposa que le hablaba con su asqueroso aliento sobre el cuello, giró para ver a...

-Siempre que nos vemos luchas como una fiera - dijo Jack Krauser

-No creí que te gustaran embarazadas - contestó la pelirroja alejando el rostro de ese hombre que le causaba asco.

-Me aseguró de cumplir al pie de la letra una misión - dijo el hombre al soltarla con brusquedad y lanzarla a la cama de la celda.

-Aunque siempre fallas como con la hija del president... -

Jack Krauser no se contuvo y le dio una bofetada. -Ya no me voy a ir con contemplaciones contigo por más peligrosa que seas, yo también tengo en mi sangre las Plagas, como tu hijo -

El hombre sacó la silla y la pluma que había obtenido Claire. Cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Claire secaba la sangre que salía de su muy hinchado labio. Tenía que buscar la forma de salir de ahí a toda costa.

Sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar, menos posibilidad de sobrevivir tendrían, y no permitiría por ningún motivo que eso pasara. Se recostó mirando al techo y escuchó por varios minutos cuanto tardaban en aparecer nuevos vigilantes, cada cuanto tiempo cambiaban de turno y se iban.

Un intenso dolor la desconcentró totalmente y la sentó de golpe en el suelo, respiró profundamente mientras todo pasaba. Las luces empezaron a fallar.

-Pequeño, creo que nos acabas de sacar de aquí - dijo Claire al abrir la puerta y tocar su vientre, tenía poco tiempo, las luces aún parpdeaban y las cámaras seguían apagadas

* * *

><p>-Cualquier cosa que suceda avísame para que vayamos Luis y yo a apoyarlos. Estaremos bien - dijo Sherry a su novio dándole un pequeño beso<p>

-Nos veremos pronto, si ves a la pelirroja antes que nosotros, por favor, no intenten nada peligroso superchica -

-No se pueden quedar sin el equipo médico - dijo Luis cerrando la puerta del helicóptero en lo que ascendían.

Chris avanzó velozmente por los cielos, la compañía no estaba muy lejos. Pero algo llamó su atención, se escuchaba una alerta cada vez más fuerte conforme se acercaban.

Leon sintió como algo se oprimía dentro del pecho, no esperó a que se detuviera el helicóptero totalmente cuando bajó de un salto. Chris lo siguió enseguida pero un disparo en el suelo los detuvo.

Jake levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer muy guapa acercándose sin bajar el arma.

-Jessica... -susurró el castaño mientras subía el arma y le apuntaba.

Leon y Jake no entendían nada.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Hola gente bonita:

Ya no voy a spoilear a nadie u.u nos leemos pronto


	5. Jessica

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

**I'm Losing You**

**_Por: GeishaPax_**

**Capítulo 5: Jessica**

-Lo lamento tanto Chris - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba lentamente, contoneando las caderas enfrente de los hombres de una forma un tanto vulgar.

-¿Y ella es...? - preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender aún porque la chica se acercaba de esa forma.

-Todos tuvimos una "Ada Wong" - respondió Leon irónicamente mientras Chris lo miraba de forma mortal por el rabillo del ojo.

-Lamento aparecer así Chris, tanto tiempo... - dijo la chica mientras era recibida por las armas de los tres hombres apuntando a su cabeza.

-Déjate de bromas Jessica - dijo Chris con un aparente tono de enojo en su voz -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Vaya, el matrimonio te ha puesto de malas - dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo ignorando a las armas que la apuntaban, caminó lentamente en un círculo alrededor de los tres hombres.

Jake observaba a la mujer, en una de las manos traía una especie de control remoto. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el, lentamente como si fuera un teclado tocaba suavemente sin presionar con fuerza las tres teclas del aparato. A pesar de que ella caminaba al rededor de ellos, se veía que no perdía ningún detalle de ellos y estaba atenta.

Eso preocupaba un poco al chico, la mujer no parecía un mercenario vil y corriente.

-Leon... - dijo por lo bajo.

El rubio asintió, acaba de ver el mismo aparato que el chico Wesker.

-Jessica, no voy a dudar en dispararte si no dejas de dar vueltas - dijo Chris soltando un disparo a un costado de la cabeza de la chica, alcanzando a rozar su mejilla.

Jessica se detuvo. Se limpió de mala gana y guardó su pistola.

-Bien, se acabó el juego Chris Redfield. Lamento informarles que no puedo dejar que avancen más, lo que hay en estas instalaciones es muy peligroso y solamente yo puedo acceder al premio doble - dijo la chica accionando el dispositivo de su mano. Una caja contenedora se abrió y una especie de serpiente saltó al exterior.

Los tres hombres subieron a una especie de caseta metálica a toda velocidad. Jake recuperaba el aliento cuando miraba la sonrisa de Chris con un poco de interés, la situación no ameritaba que se pusiera de tan buen humor.

-¿Y tu por qué tan sonriente? - decía Jake mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Jessica fue muy tonta y se delató - dijo Chris mirando fijamente a sus compañeros - Ella también busca a Claire -

-Lo más probable es que Claire se encuentre aquí, no soltarían un BOW por una mínima probabilidad de que ella estuviera aquí - contestó Leon mientras sacaba de su chaleco unas cuantas granadas y le pasaba unas cuantas a Jake.

-Joder, con lo que odio los reptiles - dijo el chico al ver salir a la serpiente y saltar hacía la cabeza del animal para introducir las granadas lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>-<em>Aquí Harper<em> - dijo la chica tras su monitor.

En la pantalla se veía a Sherry Birkin corriendo con Luis Sera de unas instalaciones a punto del colapso.

-Este lugar era una trampa, nada sirve aquí... joder, necesitamos un helicóptero a un kilometro de este lugar -

-¿A un kilometro? Niña nos van a matar aquí -

-_Enviando el helicóptero_ -

Sherry avanzaba velozmente seguida por Luis, los corredores de las instalaciones farmacéuticas parecían ser del mismo modelo. Paredes blancas y pasillos, largos y enormes pasillos; cristales de cubículos y asientos desordenados. Partes de lo que eran salas de juntas volaban por los aires, los laboratorios iban explotando en secuencia. Las BOW sobrevivientes al calcinamiento solamente avanzaban unos cuantos pasos antes de perecer en los largos pasillo. Los pocos sobrevivientes avanzaban feroces contra los dos agentes. Luis cubría a Sherry y disparaba, aturdiendo o matando a lo que se les acercara. Sin importar que, tenían que salir de ese lugar.

Una pared se derrumbaba enseñando una nueva ruta más fácil para salir del lugar. Sherry miraba inquieta el mapa, señaló rápidamente un muro donde pegaron unas cargas explosivas para darle paso a un muro lleno de conductos de ventilación, un pasillo lleno de cableado que conectaba con el estacionamiento del almacén dos.

-Es ahora o nunca super niña - dijo Luis mientras alejaba a Sherry en lo que detonaba el muro.

-Es nuestra única salida - dijo la rubia al levantarse después de la explosión.

Corrieron hasta quedarse sin aliento, si alguno caía, el otro lo ayudaba a levantarse. Avanzaron por el pasillo, esquivando los cables y los incendios provocados por las fallas eléctricas. Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa al final del pasillo.

-¿Ada? - preguntó Luis

-Vaya, esperaba ver a otra persona por aquí, supongo que ya no soy tan hábil como antes - dijo la asiática mientras les daba la espalda y subía a un auto.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? - preguntó la rubia enojada. Algo no le agradaba, si Ada estaba cerca significaba que más personas estarían en busca de Claire.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí - exclamó Luis sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Van a subir o qué? - preguntó la espía mientras asomaba la cabeza fuera del automóvil - puedo acercarlos a su helicóptero.

Sherry movió la cabeza en negación lentamente mientras subía al auto. Sacó su comunicador mandando el mensaje "Wong busca a Claire".

* * *

><p>Costó trabajo, pero lograron aturdir al reptil lo suficiente como para entrar al edificio. Disparando a unos cuantos guardias y grupos armados iban avanzando cuando Jake sacó su móvil.<p>

-La asiática viene para acá también -

Leon volteó con cierto aire molesto. Eso era lo último que les faltaba.

-Calma cuñado - dijo el mayor de los Redfield mientras avanzaba hacia un ordenador - debemos encontrar un mapa y la posible celda de Claire -

-JOOO - exclamó Jake en otra computadora, Leon se acercó velozmente al chico - Miren -

La grabación mostraba un fallo eléctrico y como las luces parpadeaban, se veía la figura de una mujer saliendo con dificultad de una habitación y deteniéndose a tomar aire con un gesto de dolor, era Claire.

-¿Cuál es la hora de esa grabación? - preguntó Chris

-Denme un segundo - contestó Jake mientras tecleaba - hace media hora -

-Uff, tenemos que apresurarnos - contestó Leon mientras empezaban a buscar un mapa de las instalaciones.

* * *

><p>Claire caminaba por los pasillos con precaución. Estaba caminando por una sección llena de BOWs listos para la disección, aunque no estaba segura de si todos estaban muertos o solo en un largo letargo. Tenía malestares, se sentía adolorida, no le gustaba nada sentirse así, todo por usar sus habilidades por accidente.<p>

Las alarmas llevaban un rato sonando pero ningún guardia la había sorprendido, hasta el momento.

-Claire Redfield - dijo una voz a sus espaldas - Gira lentamente y no saldrá tu hijo herido -

Error amenazar a una mujer embarazada con la seguridad de su hijo. Claire giró rápidamente y todos los bisturíes de la sala volaron a la cabeza del hombre. Un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre le dio nuevamente dejándola sin aire. Una segunda falla de luz se originó.

-¡Demonios! - la chica golpeó con fuerza el muro rompiéndolo un poco, pero alcanzó a ver como unos Hunters empezaban a levantarse.

Claire tomó fuerzas y corrió al final del pasillo y trepando casi al final de la puerta a un conducto de ventilación.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Hola gente bonita:

Ya no voy a spoilear a nadie u.u nos leemos pronto


	6. Goodbye

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha_ por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro..._

Se que los capítulos han sido cortos pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Disfruten.

**I'm Losing You**

**_Por: GeishaPax_**

**Capítulo 6: Goodbye**

Helena tenía una fuerte discusión con O'Brian, el hombre quería mandar a más hombres a rescatar a sus agentes de esas instalaciones, Helena se negaba por poner en riesgo la vida de sus camaradas.

-¿Entonces prefieres que los deje morir ahí Harper?- dijo Clive un tanto molesto - En dado caso hubiera mandado a Valentien con el brazo herido y que fueran carne de cañón -

-No se trata de eso O'Brian, podemos poner en riesgo la vida de un inocente - Helena señaló la fotografía de su monitor, en ella aparecían Leon y Claire caminando, ella con unos pocos meses de embarazo.

-Harper, entiendo tu punto - dijo el hombre de forma conciliadora - pero también no puedo poner en riesgo a ese mismo niño, recuerda un punto por más doloroso que sea; tanto la madre como el niño son portadores de información peligrosa, de diferentes virus, tengo que rescatarlos sea como sea -

-¿Estás insinuando que solo te importa que no se queden con el virus? -

-No, estoy diciendo que si llega a pasarle algo a los dos corremos riesgo de un ataque viral con resultados devastadores -

Helena no podía creer lo que el hombre había dicho, sin pensarlo le soltó una bofetada al hombre.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó O' Brian sobandose la mejilla.

-La verdad no, esperaba que como primer punto los pusieras a ellos porque te importaban -

-Y me importan mis camaradas, esa chiquilla es como una hija para mi - dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas - pero somos soldados, y no puedo decidir si dejarme guiar por el cariño que le tengo a los Redfield o ver por la nación-

Clive O'Brian se sentía fatal, por no poder detener a muchos de sus antiguos enemigos, todo iba explotando en secuencia en sus vidas actuales.

Helena se quedó helada mientras también a ella le empezaba a ganar el llanto. Desde la muerte de su hermana no había sentido la cercanía de nadie; no fue hasta en misiones que conoció a Leon y se volvió uno de sus grandes amigos, luego conoció ya en mejores circunstancias a Chris Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller, Jill Valentine y Claire Redfield. Gracias a ellos pudo conocer y volverse cercana a otro grupo de personas como la familia Burton, Billy Coen, Rebecca Chambers y más gente.

Cuando por fin sintió que estaba haciendo lazos con las personas, fueron reclutados para detener el ataque masivo de los Wesker y ahí perdió a más camaradas. Su círculo había sido reducido, y no conforme con todo eso tuve que ver morir a su hermana nuevamente; se sentía la Señora de la Muerte, cada vez que conocía a personas que le importaba, algo malo les tenía que pasar.

La castaña avanzó lentamente hacía el hombre mayor y le dio un abrazo conciliador.

-Ya no sé que hacer para no perder a más gente Clive - dijo Helena mientras recargaba su mentón en el hombro de su mentor.

-No te castigues Helena - dijo el hombre deshaciendo el abrazo y secandole la mejilla - tu no eres Ingrid Hunnigan, ella no era perfecta, también ella perdió mucha gente importante durante misiones y tan así fue que la perdimos a ella en nuestras narices; no es culpa de nadie, por algo te recomendamos para este puesto, tienes algo que a ella le faltaba -

-¿Qué le faltaba? - preguntó Helena

-Arriesgarse - dijo Clive mientras le cedía la silla a Helena y se sentaba a su lado para seguir trabajando.

* * *

><p>-<em>Pronto llegaremos Leon<em> - dijo la rubia por radio - _nosotros nos encargaremos de los monstruos del interior para cuando tengamos que salir del lugar con Claire_ -

-Sherry... ¿crees que esté bien? en la cámara de seguridad no se veía bien -

-_Estamos en una situación muy estresante, imaginate para una embarazada. No te mentiré Leon, puede pasar cualquier cosa con Claire casi a término, de todos modos llevo el equipo médico necesario para cualquier situación..._ -

A Chris y Leon no les gustaba para nada esa última parte de lo que acababa de decir la mujer, pero tenía razón, no habían pensado en si Claire estaba herida, si el bebé ya había nacido o si les habían ya hecho algo.

"Sería muy pronto si nace en media hora" pensó Jake.

-Tenemos que seguir - dijo Chris mientras con la ayuda de Leon abrían la puerta de un elevador.

* * *

><p>-¿Acaso nunca pueden hacer algo bien? -<p>

Alber Wesker golpeó con brusquedad la mesa de la lujosa sala donde estaba acompañado de Jack Krauser. Estaba sorprendido porque JAck volviese a la normalidad después de que fue quemado por la chica Redfield, Jack Krauser tomaba todo muy personal y no estaría satisfecho hasta seguir sus órdenes, eso le agradaba.

-Los Wolfpack se han deslindado de responsabilidades y terminaron su trabajo señor, ya no tenemos mercenarios a su nivel -

-Además de que tenemos a Lansdale detrás de nosotros esperando el primer error para llevarse nuestras muestras, seguramente por este incidente otra vez lo tendremos rodando el edificio con sus agentes -

-Mandó a una que su reputación la precede, más fuerte y lista que Ada Wong -

Wesker no reaccionó ante la afirmación de Jack Krauser, se levantó lentamente y encendió una pantalla. En ella se veía como en un cuadro Claire avanzaba con torpeza por los pasillos y en otro a su patético hermano bajando por el orificio del elevador.

-¿Quiere hacer algo? -

-No, logramos más de lo que esperábamos... - dijo el rubio mientras observaba el rostro adolorido de Claire -Al momento del parto, la sangre de ese mocoso y la de Claire pueden ser ideales para una muestra, no falta mucho. Solamente los seguiremos tras las sombras hasta que eso pase, después puedes volar el edificio con ellos dentro -

Krauser asintió

* * *

><p>Claire continuaba arrastrándose lentamente por el conducto de ventilación, cada vez los dolores eran más frecuentes, y eso no le gustaba. No pensaba quedarse más tiempo, solo esperaba que su hijo o hija aguantara hasta poder salir de ese maldito lugar.<p>

-Por favor, ahora no, por favor aguanta - murmuraba Claire mientras avanzaba cerca del conducto que llegaba a los elevadores. Se escuchaban ruidos cerca.

En otras condiciones Claire hubiera optado por bajar por ahí, pero ahora con la carencia de movilidad, decidió no arriesgarse y buscar las escaleras de emergencia. Abrió la rejilla y bajó lentamente por el muro del descanso de las escaleras. Lo estaba logrando, avanzó nuevamente pero una nueva oleada de contracciones la hizo perder el equilibrio y resbalar unos cuantos escalones.

* * *

><p>Leon, Chris y Jake se movieron rápidamente para esquivar los posibles elevadores que estuvieran aún en funcionamiento, Luis y Sherry estaban entrando ya a las instalaciones. Avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo pero un grito ahogado los distrajo, era un grito de mujer que se escuchó por las puertas de emergencia.<p>

Jake avanzó primero y dejó su mano sobre la manija. Chris apuntó y a la cuenta de Leon entraron.

No se veía nada raro, bajaron un poco y en el primer descanso observaron una rejilla de ventilación en el suelo.

-Ay Dios... - exclamó Jake mientras les daba la espalda.

Chris y Leon voltearon y vieron en las escaleras un camino de sangre hasta el siguiente descanso donde Claire estaba en el suelo quejándose de dolor.

Leon bajó con todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a Claire, no pensó en otra cosa, en cualquier otro peligro.

-Leon... - dijo la mujer con la voz entrecortada

-Hey, tranquila, van a estar bien, vinimos por ti - dijo Leon mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Chris se acercó velozmente a revisar a su hermana.

-¿Te han hecho algo? - preguntó intentando calmar sus nervios. Jake se puso en guardia para cuidar a la familia.

-No... - contestó la chica mientras intentaba incorporarse - La he cagado yo... - Leon la detuvo y la sostuvo mientras checaba su pulso -Este niño patea muy duro y me dobló las piernas -

-Tranquila, respira, no hables más - dijo Leon limpiando el rostro de su esposa.

-Superchica, te necesitamos urgente en la planta B4 -

-_Vamos en camino, tenemos dificultades llamadas Hunters_ -

-Sherry, Claire cayó de las escaleras y está sangrando, es urgente - un grito de Claire remató la urgencia del pedido de Jake Muller.

-_Entendido_ - respondió la chica seria

-No puede nacer aquí - exclamó Claire con el rostro rojo del esfuerzo y lágrimas - debía nacer en un hospital, no aquí -

-¿Se te h roto la fuente? - preguntó Jake con sorpresa, dejando a sus amigos igual.

Claire asintió con la cabeza - Al caer - y otro grito se apoderó de ella.

Chris miraba con horror a Leon. No sabía que hacer.

-Cariño, escuchame - dijo Leon intentando calmarse - ¿aproximadamente cada cuanto tiempo tienes contracciones? -

-Como quieres que lo sepa - dijo Claire mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo con otra contracción.

-Han sido dos en menos de un minuto - Jake mientras seguía en guardia.

-Mierda- Leon no aguantó más, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso bajo la cabeza de Claire.

-¿Qué harás capullo? - preguntó Chris mientras veía a Leon acomodar a Claire.

-Sino quieres un trauma, llama a la central y averigua si Rebecca ya terminó la cirugía de Jill, no vayas a girar - dijo Leon mientras se disponía a revisar a su esposa.

Leon y ella lo sabían, seguramente ya estaba totalmente dilatada, si retrasaban el parto más tiempo, no podría sobrevivir ninguno de los dos.

-Está a punto - dijo Leon serio

-Mierda- exclamó Chris - aún no salen de cirugía -

-¿Que en las clases para primerizos no enseñan que hacer en caso de emergencia? - dijo Jake mientras guardaba su arma y se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-Hay un pasillo... - empezó a relatar Claire - hay que dar vuelta a la derecha, en la tercera puerta... rápido -

Jake no dudó e hizo caso a la chica dejando a los otros dos colegas un poco atrás. Leon sacó su arma y avanzó adelante del muchacho. Llegaron a la sala, parecía una sala de examinación.

-Super chica ¿dónde están?-

-Ya casi llegamos Jake, en menos de un minuto -

La puerta se abrió enseguida y Sherry entro junto a su compañero de forma veloz. Se acercó rápidamente a Chris y en voz baja pidió que le informara del estado de Claire, el castaño hizo el resumen de la situación de su hermana lo más breve posible.

-Cuiden la puerta - indicó la chica a su novio y a su tío adoptivo - Leon, ¿estás bien? ¿quieres quedarte? -

-No me moveré de aquí - contestó el rubio sosteniendo la mano de Claire.

-Bien Claire - dijo Luis mientras se colocaba unos guantes y le pasa otro par a Sherry - Necesito que seas valiente, sabemos que esta no era la idea pero no queda de otra -

-Te vamos a examinar rápidamente - continuó Sherry.

Claire intentó asentir pero el dolor no la dejó continuar. Eso no le agradó a Sherry, era demasiada la molestia de la chica. Palpó el no tan abultado vientre de la chica cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Mierda Luis, tiene hemorragia interna -

Luis levantó la bata para ver como una mancha de color amoratado cubría una parte del vientre de la pelirroja.

-¿Claire? - Leon volteó con preocupación hacia su esposa cuando su mano dejó de ejercer fuerza en su agarre.

-Está entrando en shock - dijo Luis mientras buscaba una jeringa en su maleta

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasa con ella? - preguntó Wesker mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba sus guantes en un cajón de un gran mueble de la habitación<p>

-Hay hemorragia, para colmo de males el bebé no viene en posición correcta - narraba Krauser sin despegar la vista del monitor - Creo que ese par le hará una cesárea de emergencia... tienen valor -

-No tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir... - exclamó Wesker mientras se acercaba con unos documentos - El estudio informa que Redfield venía con la presión elevada, seguramente esto es una toxemia... -

-¿Preeclampsia? - preguntó asombrado Krauser

-Vayamos a distraer un poco a la tal Jessica y a tu amiga Wong, tenemos asuntos pendientes con ellas -

* * *

><p>-Vamos, vamos Claire, no te duermas - exclamaba Sherry mientras buscaban los materiales para esterilizar el lugar.<p>

-¿Qué hacemos Sherry? - preguntó un confundido Chris

-Traigan el alcohol y una sábana limpia, o algo -

Jake y Chris revisaban histéricos los anaqueles.

-¡Encontré dos! - dijo Jake mientras sacaba otra bolsa -y una sábana quirúrgica -

Sherry y Luis se limpiaron las manos con alcohol y se pusieron nuevos guantes.

-Vamos Claire, aquí estoy, hablame - Leon intentaba tener a Claire enfocada a él.

-Sabes, el primer día que te vi... pensé que si íbamos a huir en esa patrulla - dijo su esposa con dificultad.

-Hubiera sido muy fácil y no hubiéramos tenido pistas de tu hermano - dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Sondada - informó Luis

-Limpia la zona -indicó Sherry mientras checaba la presión de Claire -Sigue muy elevada -

-Yo quiero que... - Claire iba a decir algo pero enseguida cayó inconsciente

-¿Claire? ¡Claire! ¡Claire? - empezó a llamarla Chris, pero Claire empezó a sacudirse violentamente.

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Jake asustado

-Ayudénme a sostenerla - indicó Luis mientras los tres hombres y Sherry la sostenían por cuello, brazos y piernas - Tiene un ataque... ¡Mierda Sherry, preeclampsia! -

-Ya sé Luis, no me ayuda saberlo - exclamó la rubia mientras ponía algo en la boca de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Sherry? - preguntó Leon desesperado en lo que iban disminuyendo las convulsiones.

-Hay que sacar a ese bebé ahora mismo... - exclamó la rubia a la par que empezaba con el primer corte de la cesárea.

-Este es terrible - susurró Chris acongojado en lo que miraba con notoria preocupación a su hermana.

Claire poco a poco empezó nuevamente a recobrar el conocimiento.

-Veo la cabeza - exclamó Luis

-Sácalo ya - dijo la rubia mientras el español le hacía caso y sacaba al bebé

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien el bebé? - preguntó desorientada la pelirroja

El llanto del bebé inundó la sala de examinación. Leon observaba como en trance como su hijo era limpiado y cubierto con una sábana.

-Está bien Claire, lo está, es un niño - exclamó Sherry aún preocupada - pero tu no estás tan bien, necesito que tengas paciencia y esperes a que... -

Claire volvió nuevamente a perder el conocimiento. Luis instintivamente le dio al bebé a su padre mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ayudar a Claire en la camilla.

-No puedo detener la hemorragia... está entrando en paro... - susurró Luis mientras empezaba la reanimación.

Chris se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo mientras su peor pesadilla empezaba a volverse realidad. Había prometido cuidar de su hermana y ahora de su sobrino y estaban en esa situación por su culpa.

-Vamos Claire, no te nos puedes ir así, no ahora - exclamaba Sherry mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Hola gente bonita:

God! Save me! Seguramente recibiré amenazas de muerte con este capítulo. Pero no importa :D

Vamos a agradecer en orden:

anamariaeugenia, name, ClaireRedfield12, Gabyedro, Clauu, Alessa Summer 4, claire kennedy y Pily-chan

Gracias por pasar a leer a esta servidora, no me asesinen por favor :3


	7. No puede ser

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro...

Se que los capítulos han sido cortos pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Disfruten.

I'm Losing You

Por: GeishaPax

Capítulo 7: No puede ser

-Sherry, ya basta - dijo Jake con la voz entrecortada, separándola lentamente de la mesa.

La rubia no pudo contener el llanto, se abrazó fuertemente al pelirrojo. Luis observaba a su lado la escena y no pudo evitar gruñir por la impotencia.

Chris estaba aún en el suelo, seguía en shock. Tenía a su sobrino en brazos. Se veía tan pequeño, a su lado sentía que podía aplastarlo si no lo trataba con cuidado; no sabía que sentir en ese momento.

"Si algo me pasara o a Leon, queremos que sean los tutores de este niño"

Las palabras de Claire durante su cena esa noche que regresaron a Estados Unidos retumbaban en su mente. ¡Demonios! había fallado, había fallado de formas horribles. ¿Cuántas veces Claire tuvo que estar involucrada con el bioterrorismo? No bastó con Raccoon City, Arizona,Paris, la isla Rockford, la Antártida, Manhatan, Brasil, Harvardille, Afganistan y después cerca de San Petersburgo, no tuvo que solo matar a Alexandra Wesker, sino descubrir que no era la única "ALEX"viva y enfrentarse en las instalaciones de O'Brian en Míchigan. Su hermana había sido forzada a dejar de ser un elemento pasivo y volverse luchadora de tiempo completo, ni TerraSave era un lugar seguro para ella, apenas había logrado lo más normal de su vida que era casarse y tener una familia y había sido arrebatado de nueva cuenta por Wesker.

* * *

><p>-¿Papá? - Moira estaba al teléfono hablando sobre el rescate de Claire, había regresado de una campaña de salvamento en Chile cuando se encontró con la noticia. Ella estaba muy afligida, de por si ella y Poly se perdieron la boda de Claire por estar de viaje de graduación de ésta última. Kathy (su madre), Lucía, Manuela y Natalia que no se soltaba del abrazo de Poly estaban sentadas con ella a la mesa a la espera de noticias. Barry estaba hablando sobre que ya habían dado con Claire pero un mensaje en su computadora hizo que se callara en seco.<p>

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kathy temblorosa mientras Moira ponía en altavoz el teléfono con los ojos llorosos.

-Claire, ha muerto - dijo Barry casi mudo de la impresión -Tuvieron que atenderla de emergencia pero no logró sobrevivir -

-¿Y el bebé? -preguntó Natalia, no deseaba usar sus poderes para investigar. Claire era como una tía para ella, la quería mucho.

-Está bien, es un niño - Barry cerró la computadora y se sentó en su silla unos segundos - Las veo en casa, voy para allá -

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo lo tomaron? - preguntó Jill mientras se sentaba con Rebecca frente a Barry.<p>

-Creo que mal, Moira se escuchaba afectada, Kathy es fuerte pero no supo disimularlo, Natalia es la que me preocupa... -

-Claire era su mundo - contestó Rebecca aún llorosa

-Los chicos deben de estar pasándola mal, no pudieron sacar el cuerpo de las instalaciones, empezaron a monitorearse demasiados BOWs en el radar y llevan a un bebé - dijo Barry frotándose la sien.

-¿Y Leon? - se animó a preguntar Jill

-No ha dicho nada, fue el primero en decir que salieran de ahí lo más pronto posible - dijo Barry mientras agachaba la cabeza y soltaba unas lágrimas.

-No creo que puedan recoger el cuerpo - dijo Rebecca al revisar su comunicador que acababa de vibrar - Están informando que el lugar ha sido programado para demolición en diez minutos -

-¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? - exclamó Jill mientras iba sollozando a consolar a su amigo

* * *

><p>Nadie hablaba en el helicóptero, Sherry cargaba al pequeño Tom mientras veía como iba cayendo por partes el edificio. No se hacía a la idea de que su amiga... su madre no estaba en el helicóptero con ellos. No pudo evitar voltear hacia el rubio, el hombre no había ni cargado a su propio hijo, solo comprobó que estuviera bien y se dedicaron a salir del lugar.<p>

Leon y Chris estaban en diferentes sitios, cada uno viendo hacia las ventanas, encerrados en sus propios pensamientos.

Leon recordando cuando por poco pierde a la pelirroja

-FLASHBACK

Leon Scott Kennedy, se encontraba en el campo David, acompañando a la familia Graham, ya que los estaba cuidando. Se sentó junto a la alberca y le llegaron recuerdos de hace dos años, cuando se encontraba en la playa al lado de Claire. Ashley miró como los guardias iban a hablar con su padre y se lo llevaban.

-¿Qué te sucede Leon? - dijo Ashley mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Nada, tan solo recordando… - dijo Leon dando un gran suspiro de melancolía.

-¿En tu novia… perdón, en Claire? -

-A ti no te puedo mentir -

-La sigues amando verdad -

-Si, como me gustaría estar con ella en este momento –dijo Leon después de suspirar

-Te comprendo, a mi también me gustaría estar con Michael-

-Sr. Kennedy, tenemos noticias urgentes – dijo un guarura que lo llamaba - sobre una tal Claire Redfield –

-FIN FLASHBACK

¡Maldita sea! no sabía que sentir, era padre, Claire estaba muerta. Wesker estaba suelto y vivo, nada parecía tener sentido... el destino era tan caprichoso, muchas veces se aferró a separarlos, ellos se negaron siempre a la idea. Pero sucedió al final.

No vería a Claire al entrar a su casa sentada frente al televisor comiendo chatarra y viendo sus documentales favoritos.

No irían a las carreras de autos y motos que tanto le gustaban a ella.

No asistirían a los estrenos de las películas que estaban por salir y habían planeado.

No le enseñaría a Tom a Caminar.

No escucharían juntos las palabras "papá" o "mamá" de los labios de su pequeño.

Todo eso se fue en un susurro. Tan rápido y de forma inesperada, ni pudo despedirse. Vio pasar frente a sus ojos la vida de Claire hasta el punto que desvaneció en el aire.

Ahora estaba solo con un bebé recién nacido.

¡Qué putada!

* * *

><p>Ada Wong se sentía culpable, de cierta forma se sentía ¿mal?<p>

Vio a una familia reunida viendo morir a la pelirroja que tantos celos le provocó durante años, vio a un Leon totalmente desencajado y hasta ausente ante la situación. Por más recelo que le tuviera a la esposa de su amado; nunca le deseo un mal y mucho menos un final así. Tuvo que obligarse a guardar silencio porque de cierta forma se sintió conmovida al ver como todos se abrazaron junto con el recién nacido al que lograron dormir rápidamente y despedirse de la chica antes de que demolieran el lugar.

Se acercó al cuerpo de la chica. Tomó la argolla de bodas de su cuerpo y la guardó en un estuche.

-Ojalá pudiera llevarte y que Wesker se apiadara de ti, que te levantara de entre los muertos como lo hizo con Steve Burnside - sacó una jeringa y sacó un poco de sangre del cuello del cuerpo inerte de la menor de los Redfield -pero no tenemos tiempo para sacarte de aquí, lo lamento tanto por Leon... no eras mala Claire -

-No será necesario - dijo una voz femenina que resonó en el pasillo junto sus pasos en tacones -

La puerta se abrió para darle paso a Jessica, se veía muy malhumorada.

-La famosa Ada Wong, los rumores decían que eras más fría que el hielo pero se ve que en verdad solo son rumores, eres solo una espía de quinta que anda sollozando por los rincones -.

-Vaya - respondió Ada levantándose y girando para ver a la mujer - Albert Wesker cada día busca agentes más zorras -

-No ha mejorado mucho su situación desde que te fuiste, no han cambiado sus gustos - la mujer desenfundó su arma - ahora, vas a decirme que pasó aquí y donde está el maldito feto de este fiambre -

Ada sacó a la par dos pistolas y siguió apuntando, ninguna de las mujeres se movía.

-No hay feto, le hicieron una cesárea y murió - dijo la agente señalando con la cabeza el cuerpo - puedes acercarte a comprobarlo, tu trabajo no fue necesario -

Jessica se acercó lentamente a revisar a Claire, vio las heridas, observó el sitió donde fue realizada la cesárea y que estaba ya suturado. -Conmigo no jueges - dijo la castaña - ¿dónde está el niño? -

-Lo desconozco - mintió - acabo de llegar a buscar lo mismo que tu y terminé de comprobar lo que te he dicho - guardó una de sus armas y de su bandolera sacó la jeringa - esto es todo lo que me llevo -

-Vienes ligera - rió Jessica -no traes bolso -

-No soy de esa clase de mujeres - contestó Ada mientras observaba su reloj - lamento no quedarme a charlar, pero este lugar va a volar por los aires -

Jessica bajó su arma y Ada se fue corriendo, la asiática no era su prioridad.

Hizo un ademán con la mano y un equipo armado entró a la habitación con una especie de cápsula. Jack Krauser no iba solo, los Wolfpack restantes iban con él. Four Eyes y Lupo encabezaban el comité.

-Esa zorra nunca cambia - dijo Krauser con indiferencia.

-A Landsdale no le va a gustar esto -

-A Wesker menos - contestó el rubio mientras observaba a la pelirroja - Está obsesionado con esta mujer... -

Lupo y Four Eyes levantaron el cuerpo y lo metieron con cuidado y bastante velocidad a la cápsula.

-Vámonos de este maldito lugar de una vez, Wesker nos espera con los demás en los autos - dijo Krauser mientras caminaba con Jessica

Caminaron por un pasillo detrás de un panel eléctrico hasta dar con un gran estacionamiento, en el cual estaban una especie de trailer con Albert Wesker dentro con semblante furioso.

-Tenían que sacarla viva, par de inútiles -

-No contábamos con la intervención de tu zorra asiática traidora - susurró con repudio Jessica

-Esto retrasa la experimentación - dijo Wesker mientras observaba a Claire a través del cristal -

-¿Tenemos la muestra no? - preguntó Jessica fastidiada - con esto Landsdale puede seguir jugando al preso en la cárcel mientras seguimos sus instrucciones, seguramente en la sangre de esta mujer encontrarás una cepa nueva de tu "hermanita" -.

-Esa maldita idiota, tenían que se unos inútiles los gemelos "Alex", tanto el y su hermano... pero hay razón en tus palabras, tenemos el T-Phobos en la sangre de Claire... -

Wesker avanzó hacia la caja abierta del trailer, mientras los demás subían el cadáver de la ex activista. Empezaron a avanzar por un túnel mientras Wesker apretaba un botón. El edificio empezaba a caer.

* * *

><p>O'Brian golpeó el monitor mientras Helena lo veía aún anonadada. Estaban observando como el lugar se iba cayendo en pedazos.<p>

-¿Qué sucederá ahora Clive? - preguntó Helena desconcertada.

-Ese niño debe quedar bajo custodia para su protección, Claire así lo hubiese querido, con Wesker suelto no podemos dejar a tus amigos como si nada, ya han muerto muchos... a partir de ahora, todos van a estar bajo protección de la B.S.A.A, puto loco -

Helena se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla. Los equipos de emergencias estaban yendo en camino en caso de una posible fuga de BOWs sobrevivientes, tal vez podrían encontrar el cadáver de Claire entre los escombros...

-Tenemos que hablar con el presidente, y tomar la declaración de los presentes en el incidente. Helena, no es fácil, pero tenemos que hablar con Leon -

* * *

><p>Una semana después...<p>

Leon estaba sentado en una banca en el jardín de la familia Burton, miraba hacia el horizonte mientras tomaba una cerveza, se veía ido.

Kathy se acercó a su esposo preocupada mientras terminaba de cerrar la última maleta.

-Disculpa, siempre que nos establecemos en un lugar... sucede algo y... -

-No te disculpes, nunca ha sido tu culpa - contestó ella mientras lo abrazaba y observaban por la ventana a Leon.

-La está pasando mal - dijo Barry con nostalgia al ver al rubio.

-Lo disimula mejor que Chris - dijo la mujer mientras recordaba a su amigo.

-Jill dice que poco a poco va mejor, pero aún se siente impotente. Volvió a recaer y la terapia tardará... -

-Al menos el que Tom esté con sus tíos por ahora ayuda mucho a Chris... - contestó la mujer un poco triste - Pero Leon es el que me preocupa, no ha querido ir a ver a su hijo desde la semana pasada -

-No sé que pasa por su cabeza linda - dijo Barry separándose lentamente del abrazo y acercándose a la ventana - no reniega de él, pero no se que esté pensando.

* * *

><p>Leon a su vez estaba haciendo en su cabeza un gran diagrama, iba paso por paso retomando los sucesos. Y llegaba al mismo punto.<p>

Claire supuestamente no tenía ya poderes, conforme avanzaba el embarazo todo parecía indicar que estaban desapareciendo, desde.. ¡un momento! unos meses atrás tuvieron un accidente en Francia donde Claire había dicho "no quiero arriesgarme a usarlo otra vez". Usarlo otra vez, Claire entonces no había perdido por completo sus habilidades pero ¿cómo? Manuela, Lucía e incluso Natalia usaban sus habilidades en caso de emergencias... tal vez... Claire en situación de peligro pudo volver a ocuparlos.

El hilo negro se iba desenredando. Incluso cuando fue el ataque en TerraSave Claire no utilizó para nada sus habilidades por temor a una nueva mutación por el brazalete.

¿Y si ese brazalete dejó su rastro en la sangre de Claire? Al paso de los años se descubrió el virus G en el cuerpo de Jill, que estaba aparentemente "escondido".

Entonces ¿por qué si Claire tenía la habilidad de curación rápida? no sucedió en el laboratorio...

Comparando la curación de Sherry y la de Claire, Sherry se regeneraba casi de forma instantánea, mientras que Claire podía tardar minutos, horas e incluso semanas dependiendo de la gravedad de la herida.

Claire presentó un cuadro de preclampsia y una hemorragia debido al estrés y la aparatosa caída. ¿Cuánto tardaría en curarse de algo así? ¿Tom podría guardar dentro de sí, no solo un virus, sino la cura a todos estos experimentos?

Se levantó de golpe y entró a la casa.

Barry y Kathy vieron como Leon entró velozmente y subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse en el cuarto de Poly y Moira. Tocó tres veces y se encontraba impaciente.

Moira abrió y observó a Leon bastante ansioso.

-Leon ¿te ves raro? - dijo la chica abriéndole paso y dejando que entrara a lo que era su antigua habitación.

-¿Poly no está? - preguntó Leon extrañado

-No, se fue con Nat y las demás al cine, Nat andaba triste por la mudanza y se puso melancólica -

Leon la observó con reproche.

-Te juro que sabiendo lo que tiene cada una, le confiaría la vida de Poly a ellas, son más letales que nadie -

-No importa, mejor así - dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en la silla del ya vacío escritorio

Moira lo observaba aún sin comprender.

-Necesito preguntarte unos detalles importantes - dijo el rubio al ver el rostro confundido de la joven -sobre el incidente con TerraSave y hasta que momento supiste que Claire tenía habilidades "especiales"-

CONTINUARÁ

Hola gente bonita:

God! Save me! Seguramente muchas personas van a desear mi muerte, perdón, no me linchen. Les prometo que lo que ha pasado en este capítulo es por el bien de la historia, Claire de alguna forma volverá. Hice unos pequeños ajustes ya que como sabrán, esta historia es continuación de UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL que y es una historia muy vieja, se creo antes del lanzamiento de RE 5 y posteriores sagas.

Gracias por pasar a leer a esta servidora, no me asesinen por favor :3


	8. Ahora

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro...

Se que los capítulos han sido cortos pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

Disfruten.

**I'm Losing You**

**Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 8: Ahora**

-Cuando supe que Claire tenía habilidades de curación fue cuando recién despertamos en la "colonia penal" en la isla, Claire movía un estante cuando un puto loco nos atacó – Moira se sentaba en la cama y recordaba – ella intentó protegernos con un cuchillo y alcanzó a lastimarse con un clavo – Leon la observaba atento al relato – avanzamos para salvar a una chica que gritaba… Gina creo era el nombre, cuando vi de nuevo el brazo de Claire, no tenía nada. Pensé que eran figuraciones mías o que vi mal la herida –

-¿Viste mal? –

-Pensé que era sangre o algo, más adelante fue cuando supe que algo había raro en ella, un Iron Head y un grupo de afligidos nos atacó, estaba sangrando y tuve que ponerle un torniquete, en unas horas estaba como nueva – dijo Moira encogiéndose de hombros – Después supe que Claire quedó muy mal herida cuando la encontraron al escapar y prácticamente mi papá fue sin nada de información a ayudarme, Claire llegó a auxiliarlo, los doctores dijeron que era un milagro su recuperación tan veloz –

Leon se quedó en silencio.

Moira miraba al rubio, creía poco a poco entender los cuestionamientos de Leon. Solo que se le hacía descabellado, las propiedades del virus Veronica eran diferentes. El virus T Veronica no hacía a la gente mutar, comer gente viva y caminar como zombi; a lo investigado con Rebecca tiene características más insectiles, Claire había recibido una dosis controlada, a menos escala que la desaparecida Alexia Ashford, nunca perdió funciones cognoscitivas, solamente fuerza sobrehumana y al parecer aunque se tenía la duda de poder lanzar sangre cáustica, es decir, que sea flamable. Una característica similar a la de Las Plagas el de poder controlar a diferentes usuarios infectados, virus al que Leon estuvo expuesto.

Claire nunca desarrolló la capacidad de mutar o nunca se llegó a ese extremo, su contagio fue por heridas inflingidas por el mutado Alexander Ashford. Claire podía mostrar capacidades diferentes al ser presionada mentalmente o emocionalmente, rompiendo los paradigmas sobre el humor del anfitrión y las hormonas. E incluse durante todo el embarazo, no había muchos cambios, al contrario, fue la ausencia al parecer adrede de Claire al uso de habilidades para aminorar los cambios con el virus T-Verónica.

-Leon, quiero creer lo mismo que tu pero… -

-¿Cuáles son los efectos del brazalete de Alex? –

Moira suspiró.

-El T-Phobos estaba diseñado para activarse con el miedo, principalmente para revivir a los muertos, la idea era usarlo con el virus Uroboros, su virus de la inmortalidad… solamente los de mente fuerte podíamos superar los efectos del virus… -

-Claire, Natalia y tu… ¿el virus está totalmente fuera de su sistema? –

-Del mío aparentemente si, pero con Natalia… ha sido diferente, ella suele actuar a veces de forma rara, por los experimentos de Alex sobre ella, Natalia sufre cambios de humor y de personalidad, tenemos miedo de que no pueda detener a la mente de Alex sobre ella. Manuela ha ayudado mucho con Natalia, cuando ella pierde el control ha logrado detenerla gracias a sus propias habilidades, pero, mi padre sospecha que lo que le hicieron a Natalia, nos lo hubieran intentado hacer a todos nosotros pero Wesker no tuvo tiempo… -

-El virus revive a los muertos… -

Entonces Moira cayó a la cuenta y sus manos se fueron directo a su rostro empezando a llorar.

-No le pueden hacer eso… no a ella, la van a volver un monstruo… Natalia siendo una niña apenas y puede con los efectos de Alex, no creemos que aguante mucho ¿qué pasará con Claire?-

-A Steve lo hicieron volver... supongo que a ella la querrán utilizar para lo mismo -

-Tenemos que hablar con Rebecca o con Sherry urgentemente - dijo la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>-¿Están seguros de lo que están diciendo? - preguntó una muy consternada Sherry mientras observaba de reojo a Rebecca en las instalaciones médicas de la DSO.<p>

-Es una gran posibilidad - respondió Moira con total seriedad fuera de lo habitual en ella.

-¡Joder! Esto es un gran acertijo para la comunidad científica amigos, ¿están conscientes de que lo que están queriendo investigar ni nosotros mismos sabemos con claridad que efectos tengan? -

-Sí, pero esta vez no lo hago solo por Claire, lo hago por Tom -

Rebecca miró al rubio y asintió, ese niño podría ser cazado durante toda su vida si lo que decían ese par era cierto.

-Bueno, pues juntemos al equipo Doctora Chambers, yo por mi parte empezaré a trabajar en la computadora con las muestras pasadas de Claire, solo espero que no hagamos el descubrimiento de un nuevo virus porque en seguida nos cierran las instalaciones - dijo Sherry mientras se dirigía a los refrigeradores y buscaba los frascos de sangre con las muestras de Claire.

-En cuanto a Tom - continuó Rebecca - tengo que hacerle un mapeo cada semana para ver alguna anomalía o algo que se nos haya escapado -

-Llamaré a virología- Sherry se acercó al rubio -Leon eres como mi padre y sabe Dios como te quiero, deseo más que nadie que Claire siga con vida, o que ellos la hayan revivido, pero te aseguro que esto será muy difícil... de verdad no quiero ver a Claire convertida en un monstruo -

-Si eso pasara... yo mismo me encargaría de acabar con su vida -

Sherry observó con ternura a León. En verdad lo que acaba de descubrir con Moira le daba a ella, la niña de Raccoon City con la peor suerte del mundo, una esperanza de que la mujer que veía más cercana a una madres pudiera estar viva, o incluso volver a casa. La pregunta era ¿cómo encontrarla? Wesker estaba bien cubierto, vivo, había matado a uno de los niños del proyecto W, pero la chica Wesker dejó dańos irreversibles en Natalia. ¿Cómo podrían asegurar que él no habia hecho lo mismo de la transferencia de mente a varios cuerpos? Entonces Sherry tuvo el temor más grande del mundo... Tom, sería un cuerpo más joven que la misma Natalia para ser portador de alguno de los niños Wesker.

Todo concordaba. Tom era posiblemente inmune a todos los virus existentes hasta la fecha, dotafo del maravilloso sistema inmunologico de sus padres y cantidades de antivirus... era la cura definitiva o el creador del más potente virus.

Observó con detenimiento la sangre de Claire, buscando algo nuevo a la par que pensaba todo esto.

-Empezamos con problemas - dijo Sherry sin despegar la vista del microscopio.

Rebecca ya había llamado a un colega. Los doctores se acercaron seguidos por Leon y Moira.

-Esto - dijo señalando a la muestra - No miente, la sangre de Claire tiene anticuerpos de las plagas -

Leon abrió los ojos más de la cuenta. -¿Pero como?-

-Al momento del parto-dijo el doctor Thomas-la sangres de tu hijo tiene anticuerpos, me atrevo a decir que durante el embarazo se hizo una parte de la mezcla... -

-Tom corre peligro Leon - dijo seriamente Rebecca.

-Tal vez hayan conseguido el cuerpo de Claire, pero dudo que quieran conformarse con eso... pero yo dudo má

de que les dejemos el camino fácil. - respondió Leon.

-Chris debería saber esto - susueeó Sherry

-/-/-

-¿Entonces cuántas posibilidades existen de esto?- preguntó Jill mientras cargaba a Tom y lo arrullanba.

-Con honestidad, es un veinte porciento -respondió la joven doctora.

Chris las escuchaba atento, y su corazón latía muy fuerte. La vez pasada su corazón le había dicho que Claire no había muerto en Akrópolis... esta vez se sentía confundido. Quería salir corriendo y buscar a los asesinos de su hermana, correr y buscar en cualquier lugar a Claire.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora tenían que saber que pasaría si enconteaban con vida a Claire.

-¿Cómo van las pruebas en la sangre de Claire?- preguntó el castaño

-Aún no estamos seguras pero, parece ser que con el T-Phobos se aumenta el control mental. Similar a lo que Saddler quiso hacer al controlarme - respondió Leon.

-Reuniré a los mejores de la B.S.A.A para un rescate...- exclamó Chris mientras abría su portatil.

-Primero hay que obtener una posible ubicación - interrumpió Jill.

-No creo que sea necesario - exclamó Sherry mientras les mostraba su celular.

En la pantalla se observaba a una mujer muy similar a Claire caminando por Washington. El mensaje era de Jake, desde que supo que Claire vivía se puso a ayudar a su superchica e encontrarla.

-Se parece mucho... pero... - decía Jill mientras miraba la foto.

-Hay algo raro en ella... - terminó la frase Chris - se ve más delgada y sin rastronsel embarazo -

-Lo mejor es que haga de señuelo - interrumpió Leon mientras se levantaba de la sala de su cuñado.

-¿Estás loco? ¿cómo vamos a salvarla si tu te expones así?- exclamaba Sherry nerviosa, no queria perder a alguien nuevamente.

-La idea de Leon me parece sensata - dijo por primera vez Moira -Leon tendría que llegar a D.C. y si alguien busca a Tom, lo buscará con su padre... tal vez ahí podamos hacernos de la ubicación de Claire...-

-Y en caso de que ella vaya o Wesker la lleve. O la tenga cerca ¿cómo la recuperamos? Wesker ha de estar prevenido y esto lo debe de tener previsto - preguntó Jill.

-La única forrma en un pasado de contener a Claire, fue herirla de gravedad para que volviera en si... -respondió Leon mientras miraba a Chris y este asentia.

-¿Están conscientes de que tal vez estemos equivocados?- preguntó Rebecca

-Si es así, solo recuperaremos el cadaver de mi hermana - respondió Chris serio.

-No quiero que ese loco le haga algo como a Steve-

CONTINUARÁ

Ay Dio' mio... se que me he demorado mucho en escribir. Pero mi cabeza está con muchas ideas y un posible fic nuevo que no se me sale de la cabeza. Perdonenme :(

Espero les guste el cap.

No olviden dejarme un review para saber si les gustó. Me ayudan mucho sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.


	9. Aquí

* Resident Evil es de CAPCOM, ésta historia es pura ficción hecha por una fan... no lo realizo con fines de lucro...

Disfruten.

**I'm Losing You**

**Por: GeishaPax**

**Capítulo 9: Aquí**

Leon caminaba por Washington, llevada tres días en la ciudad y no había rastro de Wesker o de Claire, entró a una cafetería y pidió un café americano. Decidió sentarse en las mesas exteriores.

Eran las once de la mañana y la gente caminaba hacia sus trabajos. A lo lejos vio a un hombre de cabello negro y una mujer bastante bajita y pelirroja que cargaban a una niña.

-Claire... -

-No es tu estilo estar así - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Leon giró para encontrarse con Ada Wong, la mujer se quitó los lentes de sol y se sentó a su lado con un capuccino para llevar.

-Ya no es mi estilo toparme contigo - respondió -¿A qué debo el "honor" de tu presencia? -

La espía sacó un pequeño estuche y lo colocó en la mesa, empujándolo suavemente hacia el rubio. El hombre miró curioso la caja y la tomó en sus manos, llevándose la mayor sorpresa de su vida al ver la argolla de bodas de Claire.

-¿Cómo la...? -

-Me topé con una tal Jessica, todos estaban cazando a tu mujer e hijo - interrumpió la asiática -Llegamos casi a la par, muy tarde, ustedes se habían ido -.

-¿Y por qué el interés de darme su argolla? -

-No me agradaba la idea de trabajar buscando a niños y mujeres, sobre todo embarazadas - sacó su teléfono y loe mostró una foto - yo solo iba por una muestra inofensiva de sangre -.

-¿Qué demonios es esto Ada? - preguntó Leon mientras observaba la fotografía de un tubo de ensayo con un contenido de color extraño.

-La cura para todo esto, la vacuna que se va a encargar de neutralizar el virus de todos los seres vivos del planeta, ¿acaso se te olvida que Trent sigue del lado de los buenos? -

-Entonces ¿estás trabajando para Trent? -.

-No solo yo, hay gente muy interesante ayudándolo... logramos hacer una vacuna Leon, pero te aseguro que a la par que nosotros Wesker busca hacer el virus invencible, e hiciste muy mal en dejarle la única fuente de muestras ilimitadas a su alcance... -

-Claire... -

Y una detonación se escuchó a lo lejos, Leon y Ada se levantaron de golpe. El humo aparecía en dirección a la casa Blanca.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma, debe estar aquí - dijo Ada tomando su café y corriendo a un auto fuera del lugar -¿Quieres un aventón o tendré que rogarte? -.

Leon tomó la palabra de la mujer de cabello negro y se sentó junto a ella cerrando el auto.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo va todo? - preguntó O'Brian mientras se acercaba a Helena<p>

-Leon no apagó el micrófono y la cámara, aunque debo decir que fue una sorpresa ver llegar a Ada al lugar, dijo varias cosas interesantes -.

Clive sonrió levemente mientras observaba en otro monitor lo que acababa de grabar Leon.

-Manda a Redfield y a Valentine a la Casa Blanca, Birkin ya estaba cerca del lugar y no tardará en llegar. Muller está adentro protegiendo al presidente -.

Helena asintió comunicándose con la B.S.A.A.

* * *

><p>Ada y Leon bajaron a toda velocidad del auto. En la entrada principal se veía aun grupo de turistas corriendo despavoridos de dos siluetas femeninas. Iban encapuchadas y con máscaras de gas, seguramente lanzarían el virus C en cualquier momento.<p>

-No es de damas hacer entradas escandalosas - dijo Ada en voz alta apuntando a ellas, llamando su atención para alejarlas un poco de la Casa Blanca.

-Ada - Jessica se quitó la máscara - ¡Qué gusto verte! Solo que mi amiga y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, no tenemos tiempo de jugar con ustedes-.

La otra mujer corrió a toda velocidad esquivando los disparos de Ada, aventándola con un puño contra una reja y antes de que cayera dándole una patada. Leon se acercó corriendo para socorrer a la asiática pero la atacante volvió contra el dándole una patada en la cara que el rubio esquivó, tomándola de la pierna para tirarla.

La mujer no se dejó, usando su propio peso, jaló la otra pierna para golpear al agente con las dos piernas aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. Ada alcanzó a dispararle en la pierna a la mujer.

-No debiste Ada, los problemas entre familia son de dos - respondió Jessica.

La pierna de la mujer se fue curando velozmente sacando la bala casi al instante. Leon observó desde el suelo lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser...

-Claire... -

-En este tiempo juntas, Claire y yo nos hemos vuelto tan cercanas - canturreo Jessica mientras veía que la fuerza armada empezaba a rodearlos -nunca pensé que la que pudo ser en mi futuro mi cuñada, fuera tan protectora de sus nuevos amigos -.

Una especie de gran burbuja apareció rodeando a los presentes dejando a la espía y al agente más confundidos.

-Con esto - golpeó Jessica el escudo - ni aunque nos tiren una bomba nuclear van a poder pasar -

Chris y Jill miraban desde el exterior. Jessica estaba amenazando a Ada y Leon, pero había otra mujer.

-¡CLAIRE! - gritó Chris haciendo caso a su corazonada. Corrió seguido de Jill hacia el escudo pero fueron absorbidos al interior también.

-Bueno, si van a morir todos, que sea así y rápido - dijo Jessica caminando mientras se contoneaba a un costado de Claire quitándole la máscara.

La pelirroja se veía en extremo pálida, un poco ojerosa, delgada y con el cabello más oscuro de lo normal. Los ojos azules que la caracterizaban ya no estaban, solo unos ojos negros que hacían que se viera más imponente.

Para sorpresa de todos, la mirada de Claire no era totalmente negra, es como si tuviera unos pupilentes, se veía como una especie de capa membranosa.

Jessica se acercó a la pelirroja y descubrió su pecho.

-Ahora ya no hay un dispositivo como el que ya conocen bien, verdad Valentine -.

-¿Qué carajo han hecho con ella? - preguntó Chris viendo como Claire levantaba su arma y apuntaba a la espía.

-Al inicio Wesker quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, ¿saben a lo que me refiero? - dijo Jessica guiñando el ojo provocando la furia de Leon y Chris -Pero no le divertía tanto verla ahí sin resistirse, sin gritar o luchar, simplemente no decía nada... le sacaron tanta sangre a la pobre - le acarició el cabello - ¿por qué no les cuentas Albert? -

Todos giraron al ver a Albert Wesker sobre un poste de luz observando todo.

-¿Qué puedo decirles que no puedan imaginarse ellos? - preguntó Wesker caminando hacia las mujeres y poniendo su mano en el mentón de la pelirroja.

-¡Déjala! - gritó Leon

-¿No crees que tu advertencia llegó muy tarde? - respondió Wesker mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja peligrosamente a sus labios.

-El problema es conmigo Wesker, déjala en paz - dijo Chris avanzando y soltando sus armas.

-Tu recuperaste a Jill, el problema no es contigo Chris... solamente, tengo debilidad por las pelirrojas - y la besó provocando la furia de los presentes - amó el color de sus mejillas llorando y suplicando por estar una vez más a mi lado con tal de no morir -.

-¿Eso le hiciste a mi madre? - preguntó Jake desde afuera.

El chico se encargó de que sacaran al presidente y a sus funcionarios antes de correr al exterior y encontrarse con lo que le causaba tanta incomodidad.

-¿Lo dices por qué era pelirroja, Jake? -

-Maldito enfermo - gritó el pelirrojo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Jessica, encárgate del señor Kennedy, yo tengo que encontrar a la pequeña rata del matrimonio Kennedy- dijo Wesker caminando velozmente para golpear a Jill y lanzar a Chris del otro lado.

Jake golpeó furioso la barrera creada por la pelirroja. No podían hacer nada desde afuera. Los soldados ya habían disparado y nada la detenía.

-Será un placer - dijo la castaña sacando su metralleta.

Leon se levantó lentamente. Aunque Ada intentara ayudarlo, Claire en el estado que estaba iba a detenerla.

-Lo siento guapo, no es nada personal - respondió la mujer levantando su arma.

Ada se levantó lanzandose contra Jessica deteniendola momentáneamente, pero Claire la lanzó nuevamente lejos. Jessica fastidiada apuntó nuevamente al agente pero Ada se interpuso justo en el momento de la ráfaga.

-¡Ada! - gritó Leon acercandose al cuerpo de Ada que salía.

-Lo siento guapo, de todos modos iba a morir aunque me hubiera salvado de esta - la mujer se levantó un poco y susurró algo al oído del agente antes de caer muerta.

-Mierda - gritó otro hombre pelirrojo desde afuera, hombre que unos golpeados Jill y Chris reconocieron - ¿Oye agente, está muerta? -

Leon asintió viendo al hombre un tanto confundido.

-Maldición, le dije que me esperara -.

-¿Raymond qué haces aquí? - preguntó Jessica confundida.

-Lo mismo que tu, trabajando, solo que con diferente jefe - el hombre lanzó una granada que dejó a todos cegados por un momento.

Leon aprovechó ese momento para usar la pistola de dardos que la espía le había confiado dandole a Claire y Wesker.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste? - preguntó Jessica cuando recuperó la visión.

-Si vamos a pelear - dijo Leon acercándose y quitándole el arma - va a ser como humanos normales -

Claire se tambaleo un poco y se quitó el dardo.

-¡Wesker! - gritó la castaña

El rubio se encontraba tambaleante aún pero de pie, mientras Jill empezaba el combate con su cuchillo y Wesker la esquivaba a velocidad normal.

-Parece que eres más lento que hace tiempo Wesker - dijo la rubia con sorna

La barrera de Claire se deshizo pero la mujer seguía siendo muy rápida a pesar de estar recibiendo el antídoto ¿qué estaba pasando con ella? Alcanzó a Leon y empezó a golpearlo.

-No lo entienden - dijo Wesker mientras tomaba a Jill por el brazo y colocaba su cuchillo en el cuello de la ex policía - ella ya es perfecta, su cuerpo va a seguir produciendo dosis pequeñas y no los va a recordad nunca más -.

Leon esquivaba los ataques de Claire y se defendía, a pesar de no ser tan rápido, Las Plagas en su cuerpo lo ayudaban. La tomó del brazo para intentar inmovilizarla cuando sintió una especie de metal un poco protuberante en el brazo.

-Helena, ¿me recibes? -

_-Fuerte y claro Leon_ - dijo Helena desde el comunicador del oído del agente.

-Creo que ya se como controlan a Claire -.

_-Sherry y Becky están desactivando las bombas que habían plantado, en cuanto acaben empezaremos el plan para detenerlos -._

Leon asintió mientras apretaba con más fuerza a Claire contra su cuerpo. Deteniendo por un breve momento los ataques de su esposa.

-Te voy a recuperar, como sea -.

Raymond y Jessica empezaron a pelear también. Jake detenía a los agentes externos de disparar para evitar dañar a los demás, mientras otro grupo se defendía de los soldados de Wesker.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

Ay Dio' mio... se que me he demorado mucho en escribir, ahora no tanto como la vez pasada. Pero mi cabeza está con muchas ideas y entre el nuevo fic no se como coordinar mis tiempos.

He respondido con PM a algunos comentarios, debo decir que me alegra ver que en estos días volvimos a tener un poco de actividad con este fic y algunos follows aparecieron y otros marcaron la historia como su favorita.

Espero les guste el cap.

No olviden dejarme un review para saber si les gustó. Me ayudan mucho sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.


	10. AVISO NUEVO, SIGO EN FF

**AVISO NUEVO (SÍ, OTRA VEZ)**

He decidido continuar mi fic aquí, a la par con WattPad, WattPad será mi respaldo por si pasa algo más aquí, no es de mi agrado WattPad para fics con honestidad, yo pensaba escribir una historia original en esa plataforma y la estaba probando, pero me vi orillada a subir los fics. Sigo considerando mucho que hacer y mis decisiones, si me vieran con el beta reader en los debates hasta la madrugada. Entiendo la postura de muchos escritores y a ustedes, de que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero la realidad es que muchos recomiendan "no dejen de escribir, eso quieren". Yo creo lo contrario, ellos quieren que sigamos escribiendo, al revisar una WEB de estas (no lo hagan ustedes sin adblock y un buen antivirus, yo tengo mac y aunque no es invencible, apliqué el famoso YOLO), me percaté de que cada que la abres y entras a cualquier cosa, aparecen uno o dos ventanas emergentes.

Realmente la finalidad de todo esto es ganar dinero con los anunciantes, no por plagio de la historia, si seguimos escribiendo, van a seguir ganando, por uno que escriba en lo que se resuelve todo (si es que se resuelve).

**Esta es una opinión personal, pero hagamos números:**

En la categoría de anime/manga, Naruto gana el primer lugar de fics con más de 367 mil en TODOS los idiomas, vayamos bajando por demás mangas, intenté hacer un conteo pero no acabé ni una fila, son como más de 1000 títulos con más de mil títulos hasta llegar a 1 solo fic.

Muchos fics son muy viejos, muchos autores ya se fueron, muchos autores se han ido perdiendo (como yo en su momento) y los activos.

Hay usuarios que solo tienen cuenta para leer y comentar y no escriben.

Con todo esto, y cada que alguien abre esas páginas, están ganando una buen cifra. Ahora aumentemos los fics de series, de películas, de libros, de cine, obras de teatro, misceláneo, de videojuegos y de crossovers.

Yo pienso primero en ustedes, ya que hago esto sin fines de lucro y viendo por ustedes, seguiré escribiendo aquí, me retrasaré un poco en lo que actualizo WattPad con todas mis historias, pero sigo aquí.

**EN RESUMEN, sigo con mis actividades normales aquí cuando suba mi respaldo de historias a WATTPAD.**


End file.
